


Studios and a Flittermouse

by grimmlin



Series: Dating a Rock Star [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Castiel (Supernatural), Bottom Castiel/Top Dean Winchester, Famous Dean Winchester, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Pillow Fights, Playful Dean Winchester, Professor Castiel (Supernatural), Rock Star Dean Winchester, Sweet Castiel/Dean Winchester, Sweet Dean Winchester, Ticklish Castiel (Supernatural), Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Top Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:41:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 21,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22898920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grimmlin/pseuds/grimmlin
Summary: Part 5 of Dating a Rock StarDean and Castiel have been dating for a few months and a certain set of three little words has settled on the tip of Cas' tongue. When Dean shows up at his apartment late at night, asking him to go on a road trip with him before they tumble sleepily into Cas' bed, he just might need to let them out. And ask for a week off from work.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Dating a Rock Star [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1557601
Comments: 50
Kudos: 259





	1. An Emotion Right on Time

**Author's Note:**

> If you haven't read the rest of this series first, I would recommend doing so for this to make the most sense. I've been sitting on this for a little while and I can't help myself, I just *had* to share it with you all. This little story isn't entirely written and I'm going to post as I finish each chapter... so I can't promise when each update will come.

“Heya, Cas,” Dean says sleepily when Cas opens the door to his apartment. “Sorry ‘m late.” His grin is sloppy, tired, and he nearly stumbles when Cas tugs him inside.

“Dean, you’re exhausted,” Cas chides as he draws his boyfriend into his arms.

Dean nods against his shoulder and wraps his arms around Cas’ back as they melt together. “Wanted to see you.”

Cas presses a kiss just behind Dean’s ear as he carefully maneuvers them toward the bedroom. “Where’s your bag?” He questions gently as he threads their fingers together and tugs Dean behind him.

“In the trunk, I’ll get it in the morning.” Dean clings to Cas just a little tighter.

Cas nods as he steers Dean into the bedroom and nudges him toward the bed while Cas detours to his dresser to find Dean something to sleep in. It’s nearly midnight, Cas would have been to bed an hour ago if he weren’t waiting up for Dean.

By the looks of Dean’s sleepy smile and droopy eyes, he’s more than ready to get some sleep.

“Cas,” Dean mutters as he plasters himself to Cas’ back. “Wanted to ask you somethin.”

“Oh?” Cas questions as he spins in Dean’s arms, sleep pants forgotten.

Dean nods, the motion almost childlike. “You’ve got a break coming up, right?”

Cas smiles. “Tomorrow is the last day of classes, yes.”

Dean grins. “Come with me. Tomorrow night, come with me,” Dean says, biting his lip and eyeing Cas like a big-eyed hound dog.

“Come with you?” Cas repeats, considering the possibility. Dean still has work to do, he said so himself that he has to put in some hours at the studio even though his tour officially ended last night. There’s writing to do, recording, and all these things that Dean has talked about that Cas doesn’t quite understand.

Dean nods. “Road trip, just you an me out to L.A and back. I got some shit I need to do, but I wanna spend time with you,” Dean is almost whining against Cas’ shoulder by the time he’s finished his spiel. “I don’t see you enough.”

Cas nods, agreeing with Dean’s pouting words. He would love to pack up and travel for the week, but there is so much to work out. He can’t just up and leave without notice. “Can we talk about this in the morning?” He decides on asking to avoid having to say no. He needs time to think and he’ll need to speak with Balthazar and make arrangements.

Dean nods and lets Cas push him back to the bed. “That’s fair,” Dean says in agreement as he rubs his eyes through a wide yawn. “Sleep?”

Cas quirks a smile as he watches Dean lazily strip out of his shirt and stand to unbuckle his jeans. Since their stay in New York, undressing around each other is effortless, especially at times like now when they’re simply getting ready for bed.

He still takes the time to appreciate the broad expanse of Dean’s firm chest and the slight bow to his legs that’s revealed as he shucks down his jeans and boxers in one push, he would have to be blind to not be interested in what he sees and he steps into Dean’s space the instant Dean straightens with his borrowed sleep shorts in place.

“I’m glad you’re here,” Cas whispers into the scant space between them as he runs his fingers through the short hairs at the back of Dean’s neck.

Dean hums as he leans into the touch and he nuzzles into the crook of Cas’ neck. “Toothbrush still in the bathroom?” he mumbles and Cas can’t help his smile.

“Right next to mine.” Since Dean started dropping by for an odd night here and there, they decided to just keep a toothbrush in the bathroom for him. Cas could tuck it away when Dean isn’t here, but he’ll never admit to how much he likes seeing another toothbrush next to his by the sink.

Somehow, it makes him feel less alone during the long stretches when he and Dean can’t be together.

Dean wraps his arms around Cas’ waist and squeezes before letting go and turning away. “I’ll only be a few minutes.”

“And I’ll be waiting for you,” Cas says with a sleepy smile.

Sex between them is great. Amazing even, but the warmth that fills Cas’ chest when he can simply hold Dean as they fall asleep and then wake up with Dean wrapped around him. Even though they spend most of their time apart, Cas can’t imagine not having Dean in his life.

He crawls into bed and can’t help the soft smile that quirks his lips as he listens to Dean going through his nighttime routine in the next room. He doesn’t want to think about having to say no to an impromptu road trip, but he doesn’t see how he can just abandon his work. There are papers to grade, schedules for next semester to start, faculty meetings to deal with.

A groan pulls from his chest as he considers.

He wants to go. He doesn’t know how to make it happen, but that uncertainty does nothing to diminish his desire.

He sucks in a deep breath and swallows hard before he rolls over to find his phone. He quickly pulls up Balthazar’s contact, squinting against the brightness of the screen.

_Castiel: Do you think Billie would mind if I suddenly took a week off?_

_You don’t have to answer tonight, we’re getting ready for bed_

He sets his phone aside with a hum, trying to weigh his options. He could take his papers and schedules with him and do some work while Dean is at the studio. He doesn’t need to physically be here to do any of that.

That only leaves faculty meetings.

He wrinkles his nose as he considers sitting in front of the board listening to matters that really don’t require his input.

“Hey,” Dean says as he shuffles across the room. His arms stretch high over his head as he yawns. “Can hear you thinkin from the bathroom. Stoppit.”

A smile curls Cas’ lips as Dean lifts the covers on his side of the bed and scoots directly into Cas’ space. They fit together perfectly, Dean with his head pillowed on Cas’ shoulder in a way that makes it impossible for Cas to resist pressing a kiss into Dean’s hair as he cinches him closer.

“Yes, dear,” Cas says dryly, just to make Dean laugh and he isn’t disappointed.

“Can you believe it’s only been three months?” Dean mutters, breath warm against Cas’ skin.

Cas lets out a slow breath and shakes his head. “Feels like forever.”

“Gee, thanks,” Dean grumbles but any heat that might have been in his tone is lost by the soft kiss he presses to Cas’ ribs.

Cas rolls his eyes and swats Dean’s back lightly. “You know what I mean.”

Dean nods against Cas’ shoulder. “Feels like we’ve known each other for years,” Dean says with a hum as he burrows closer against Cas’ side and presses a kiss to his bare shoulder before laying his head back down. “You’re comfy.”

Cas huffs a fond laugh and turns his head to rest his temple against the top of Dean’s head. He narrowly bites back the three little words that have been threatening to sneak out for weeks now. They would be so easy to say and recently, Cas has begun doubting the need to hold them back.

Would be it so bad for Dean to know?

His heart flutters as his mouth starts to open but he licks his lips and swallows hard around the syllables forming on his tongue. The little spike of adrenaline rushes through his veins and forces him to clench his eyes to find his bravery.

Dean hums against his shoulder and shifts, causing a nervous need to flutter through Castiel’s veins.

Suddenly, holding back has lost its appeal. With Dean warm and sleepy in his arms, their easy domesticity with nothing else expected, this is perfect and something Cas intends to hold on to for a long as Dean will have him.

“I love you,” Cas whispers, quickly pressing a kiss into Dean’s hair to distract from his awkward declaration.

Cas can feel the way Dean’s lips curl into a smile against his shoulder as he snuggles impossibly closer. “I love you too, Cas. Fuck, do I love you,” Dean says as he pushes up onto his elbow to lean over Cas.

Their lips come together tenderly and the kiss slowly deepens without either man pushing for more. Cas’ nerves unclench as their lips move together and the realization sinks in deeper with each movement of their lips together.

Dean loves him.

They’re in love.

Cas’ nerves turn to joy and he uses the press of their lips to drown out an excited giggle. He was afraid for nothing and the sudden release of the tension he hadn’t realized he was carrying makes his head swim.

Eventually, they part and Dean reassumes his place against Cas’ shoulder. Their fingers twine together over Cas’ sternum, the warmth of their bare skin touching is as grounding as it is soothing, and soon, Cas is left listening to Dean’s quiet snores until he too drifts off to sleep.

\---

Cas wakes before his alarm, the emotional weight of last night causing his heart to flutter happily as he watches the dappled rays of dawn’s light Dean’s features just enough to make out his golden lashes and the smattering of faint freckles that spread over the bridge his nose and across his cheeks.

Climbing from their warm cocoon is the last thing Castiel wants to do, but he has two last classes to teach before he can escape the University for the weeklong break.

He hasn’t forgotten Dean’s request that Cas travel with him, and he plans to speak with Billie to figure out just how necessary his presence is for the faculty meetings scheduled at the beginning of next week.

He hopes he can get away.

Three minutes before his alarm sounds, he presses a gentle kiss to Dean’s brow before rolling over and collecting his phone.

Dean snuffles in his sleep but doesn’t stir as Cas tucks the blankets around him and shuffles from the room to begin his morning routine.

Even before coffee, Cas finds himself grinning like a fool. The man he loves, the man who loves _him_ is still sleeping in his bed and Cas is going to do everything he can to ensure that he can pack a bag and settle into Baby’s passenger seat after his classes are over this afternoon.

He finally remembers to check his phone as he waits for his espresso machine to fire up and he can’t help the huff of laughter that escapes him as he opens Balthazar’s response to his text last night.

_Bal:_ _Billie would probably kick you out herself Mr. “I don’t need a vacation”._

He hopes his friend isn’t wrong.

He hasn’t taken a vacation since he was hired and he thinks he’s overdue.

He hurries through the rest of his morning routine and Dean barely stirs when Cas closes himself in his closet to turn the light on and change into his slacks and dress shirt.

“Hey,” Cas whispers and he leans over Dean to press a gentle kiss to his lips. “I’ve gotta head out. You’ll still be here when I get home?” Cas asks even though he knows he doesn’t need to.

Dean isn’t going to disappear on him, Cas is sure of it.

Dean nods and stretches his arms over his head with a groaning yawn. “Think about coming with me?” He mumbles through his yawn before meeting Cas’ eyes sleepily.

“I’m going to see what I can do,” Cas whispers before leaning forward to press their lips together again.

Dean hums and smacks his lips together when he pulls back. “Have fun with the rugrats,” he says with a fond smile.

Cas rolls his eyes but smiles warmly. “They’re young adults, Dean.”

Dean shakes a hand dismissively. “Whatever. Still kids.”

“I’ll see you in a few hours, get some rest,” Cas says fondly as he watches Dean blink the sleep from his eyes.

“Hey Cas,” Dean calls to him as Cas reaches the door to his room. He waits for Cas to turn back with a questioning tilt to his head before he continues. “I love you.”

Cas feels a grin spread over his face as he meets Dean’s sleepy gaze. He doesn’t care that he’s running late. His feet carry him across the room once again to pull Dean into a heady kiss, their lips pressing firmly together, heedless of the combination of coffee and morning breath. “I love you too, Dean,” Cas gasps as he pulls back.

“Now go. You’re gonna be late.” Dean pushes him back with a gentle hand at the center of Cas’ chest.

Cas goes reluctantly, but his smile doesn’t fade long into the day.

His first class goes smoothly and he uses the time afterward to set up a meeting with the head of his department.

Balthazar was right.

Billie all but serves him an eviction notice the instant his request is out of his mouth.

Cas had been worried about his job when he and Dean decided to go public. Dean’s adoring fans were one thing, but the professional repercussions of dating someone as famous as Dean were something he couldn’t anticipate or control.

Thankfully, his students were the only ones to bat an eye and their response has been overwhelmingly enthusiastic. The University had asked him about possibly booking Dean for a spring concert for the student or some other publicity stunt.

His squinty glare and a well-placed threat from Billie had shut that down decisively.

He’s had to field more autographs than he would have preferred, and once had to kick a reporter out of his classroom, but for the most part, nothing has changed.

Once out of Billie’s office, he shoots Dean a text.

_Castiel: What time are we leaving tonight?_

Dean only takes a few moments to reply and Cas grins down at his phone as he reads.

_Dean: FOR REAL?!? You’re coming?_

_Castiel: Yes, Dean. I’m yours for the week._

He types out his response and sends it before he can convince himself to tell Dean he’d like to be his for a lot longer than the next week.

His phone pings a moment later with a series of grinning emojis from his boyfriend that has him snorting a laugh.

“Everything okay, professor?” Meg Masters sidles up to him as he quickly pockets his phone. Her arms are wrapped around a textbook and her backpack hangs off one shoulder, looking far too heavy to be lugging around all day.

Cas doesn’t bother fighting his lingering smile. “Yes, Ms. Masters. I thought you would be headed home by now?” He asks with an arched brow.

She shrugs and pops the gum in her mouth. “Alfie had one more class. I’m going home with him for break.”

Cas tilts his head questioningly. “Oh?”

Meg shrugs again and flashes a carefree smile that doesn’t negate the faint tension in her eyes. “He wants some moral support.”

Castiel nods, assuming that this all ties back to what Alfie told him before.

“He’s grateful, you know,” Meg says. “For you uh, listening.”

Cas huffs and flinches a smile. “It’s nothing.”

Meg reaches out to snag his forearm and he spins out of sheer surprise before she drops her hand like she’s been burned. “Shit, sorry.” She holds her hand up in apology and Cas instantly forgives her. “It’s not nothing, though. Your support means a lot to him, to us. So, thank you.”

Cas swallows hard around the lump in his throat and nods. “You’re welcome.” He wants to downplay the significance of his little chat with Alfie, but deep down he knows what it feels like when it feels like you have no one to talk to. “I’m glad he came to me.”

Meg winks and holds her books closer to her chest. “You’re a good one, Clarence, don’t ever change.” She strides away before Cas can process her words and he stares at her retreating back with narrowed eyed confusion.

Clarence?

He raises his brows and blinks with a sharp shake of his head, trying to clear his head as he turns toward the building that his final class is in.

Two more hours and he’ll be able to start packing.

His last class goes easily, half of his students being missing in their haste to head out for the week. Once they return, there are only a few short weeks left of classes before final exams that will serve as the gateway to graduation for many of his senior students.

Still, the handful who remain offer engaging and thoughtful discussion, negating Cas’ plans to let them all go early.

They’re still busy debating the ethics of the Council of Nicaea when the alarm on Cas’ phone signals the end of class and his students turn toward the sound with wide eyes.

Their discussion is quickly abandoned as the promise of freedom sinks in and Cas promises they can pick up where they’ve left off when they return from break before wishing them all a good week off.

He wastes little time in packing up his things and he can’t help the little flash of disappointment he feels when he checks his phone and finds no new texts from Dean.

He shrugs off the feeling, knowing Dean probably lost track of time again working on new music. Being with Dean has made him realize that there is so much more to being a musician than simply performing.

Especially for one who writes most of his own material.

He wanders through the still bustling hall, marveling at how many students are still here to roam, before pushing through the old wooden doors that lead to the courtyard that spans the distance between his office and most recent classroom.

The air is fresh and crisp and the sun shines in the cloudless blue sky. Cas inhales deeply, savoring the late afternoon warmth that lingers in the air. He hurries his steps until a commotion in the center of the green space catches his attention and he turns himself toward the familiar sound without a second thought.

A pleased smile curls his lips and warmth fills his chest as he approaches the gathering of students and faculty alike, many with their phones turned to record and held high above everyone’s heads to catch sight of _Dean_.

He stands back and listens for a moment, stomach squirming with delight as Dean launches into what he’s come to consider as _their_ song. The notes are so tender and sweet, carried along on a current of hope that fills Cas’ spirit the same way that air fills his lungs.

Excited whispers soon start around them and the crowd begins to shuffle apart, making room for Cas to approach the man he’s come to love so much in so short a time. Their gazes lock and Dean smiles around the lyrics of the song as he continues to play.

Finally, Cas comes to a stop only a few feet from Dean as the song comes to a close and Dean sets the guitar aside. “Hello, Dean,” Cas says with a smile as he wills his eyes not to water.

Dean steps forward, his smile growing with each step before he’s dragging Cas into an easy kiss much to the delight of their spectators. “Heya Cas,” Dean grins against Cas’ lips as catcalls rise and cameras click around them.

“You’re here,” Cas says a little breathlessly.

“I didn’t wanna wait for you to get home. Figured these kids wouldn’t mind a song or two.” Dean shrugs and Cas grins, happiness like he had never imagined bubbling up in his chest and making his eyes water.

“Let’s get out of here before they decide to mob you,” Cas laces his fingers with Dean’s and starts to tug him along, much to the dismay of their spectators.

“Dean! I love you!” A voice comes from the back and Cas narrowly stifles the annoyed growl that forms at the back of his throat when Dean throws his head back and laughs. He’s come to recognize that laugh over the last few weeks, it’s one that’s purely for show. It doesn’t form those little crinkles at the corners of Dean’s eyes that Cas loves so much, it doesn’t make his face light up.

No. His showman’s laugh is cheesy and adorable enough to melt the coldest heart, but it doesn’t involve his entire body like his real laughter does. Still, Cas can’t help but melt a little at the sound before his jealousy rears its ugly head again.

Several people shout all at once, asking for photos or autographs and Dean tugs Cas’ hand to get him to stop. “Can we give them a few more minutes?” Dean asks, gaze earnest enough to make Cas swallow hard and relent.

He spends the next half hour watching Dean grin and laugh with the gathered crowd, signing whatever the students happen to have on them and taking enough pictures to leave a lesser man blind. Cas helps with several photos and allows himself to be dragged into several more.

“Dr. Novak, can I get your autograph too?” A quiet voice from his left asks and he turns to face the young woman whose cheeks are red as she clutches a copy of a book he published years ago and had nearly forgotten. One that he had written as a doctoral student with a bone to pick with his religious upbringing.

He’s shocked to see a copy in existence, let alone here, now.

He can’t help but grin as he extends his hand to the book. “Where on earth did you find this?” He asks, trying to meet the girl's gaze but she insists on looking at the ground. “I didn’t think anyone read this old thing, ever.”

Her gaze snaps up at the deprecating tone his voice takes and she shakes her head. “I found it at a secondhand store after church one day. It, uh, you, you saved me.” Her eyes well with tears and Cas looks on with confusion.

He shakes his head and glances around, noting the buzz is still centered around Dean but this girl is different. She’s here for _him_ , for whatever reason. “I don’t understand.”

She takes a deep breath and watches Cas flip through the tattered pages, not yet ready to sign. “I was homeschooled, raised in the church, my parents…” she trails off and shakes her head. “They insisted I was their son and boys don’t wear dresses.” She takes a deep breath, watching Cas warily for his reaction. He flinches a smile and nods, already beginning to understand. “You gave me the strength to get out, to be who I know I am. I can’t thank you enough.” Her eyes are watering Cas’ heart is cracking wide open, threatening to spill tears down his cheek.

“What’s your name?” Cas asks, flipping open the book to the cover.

“Jessica,” the young woman answers and Cas nods as he begins to write.

_To Jessica, always be true to yourself. You are stronger than you know._

He doesn’t know what to write, so he settles on a simple affirmation and hands the book back with a gentle smile. “You gave yourself that strength, Jessica. Bravery like that doesn’t come from books or television, it comes from inside you.” He reaches out to touch her shoulder as she sniffles and shakes her head.

“I didn’t think of leaving as an option until I read your book, Professor. I thought I was broken, doomed to hell, I never thought I was worth anything,” Jessica stammers, trying to convince him.

“Hey, hey,” Cas opens his arms, sensing the impending tears and Jessica all but flings herself at him and buries her face in his chest. He wraps his arms around her back lightly, not quite comfortable with the way a stranger is clinging to him for dear life but determined to give her some measure of comfort. “I’m glad I was able to help you see that there is nothing wrong with you. You are worth _everything_ , and you’re strong, so strong.” He rocks her back and forth gently before pulling away and resting his hands on her shoulders as she wipes her eyes. “Don’t let anyone tell you otherwise, okay?”

She nods and sniffles. “Thank you, Professor.”

Cas smiles softly and nods. “Take care of yourself.”

Jessica nods and turns to walk away, still wiping her eyes and Cas watches after her, stunned that his little book that was more of a ranting manifesto meant anything to anyone.

His throat tightens as he considers the implications.

Even if she was the only one his book reached, it was worth it.

“Hey, what was that about?” Dean joins him and bumps their shoulders together.

Cas finally notices the crowd is dissipating, Dean must have called it quits, and he turns his gaze back to the direction Jessica disappeared in. “She read my book.”

Dean nods, “Reclaiming Faith?”

Cas turns to him with wide eyes as Dean continues.

“Reconciling the truth about God with what religion has taught us,” Dean smirks. “Yeah, I read it too.”

“You,” Cas gapes, stunned. “How?”

Dean chuckles as he laces their fingers together and starts walking toward the parking lot. “Charlie found it and I wanted to read it.”

“Oh god,” Cas covers his face with one hand, peeking at Dean through his fingers. He should have known that Charlie would have dug up everything he’s ever done.

Dean nods, his grin teasing. “It was good. Hopeful. From what you’ve told me about your family, I can almost picture a younger you searching for a reason to believe, for something real underneath all the crap.”

Cas nods, remembering how he felt in those days. Obsessed with finding every way his childhood church was wrong while still holding tight to his faith. He’s become more apathetic since then, even now he’s unsure what he believes. Seeing how organized religion’s quest for power has hurt people over and over again while somehow convincing them that they’re being helped would be enough to dampen anyone’s hopes. He only hopes that his classes help his students see that there is always more out there than what they’ve been told.

“Hey.” Dean bumps their shoulders together. “I’m proud of you.”

Cas swallows hard and huffs through his watery laugh.

“Have you ever thought of writing a follow-up?” Dean asks with a squeeze of Cas’ hand.

Cas shakes his head. “I had all but forgotten that was even out there.”

Dean nods. “You should. I think with your education, plus being gay, you could really get through to people who might be struggling.”

Cas’ breath hitches with Dean’s unexpected insight and he shakes his head. “I’m just an academic.”

Dean scoffs. “An academic who’s entire focus is religion. Dude, you could give the Pope a run for his money.”

Cas laughs outright at that and shakes his head. “That would be an awfully big bet. The Pope has the wealth of the entire Catholic church behind him.”

“Still, my point stands.” Dean squeezes his hand. “You know what you’re talking about.”

Cas flinches a smile. “I’ll think about it.” What else can he say? He isn’t convinced by a long shot but Dean might be right. It might be worth considering. At the very least, having another book published would look good on his CV. “How about we get out of here?”

Dean grins. “I thought you’d never ask. I’ll follow you home?” He gestures to where the Impala is parked next to Cas’ modest little car.

Home. He likes the sound of that.


	2. Our Room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Cas are just sweet boys in love, and it shows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is some pure, sugary fluff to help you through these trying times. You'll probably need to brush your teeth after reading, but I have no regrets.
> 
> Slight warning for some borderline NSFW if that matters to you.

Cas can’t help his painfully wide grin when Dean revs the engine as he pulls onto the freeway. Baby roars as she gains speed and the small sea of cars parts around them, respectful of their elder as the sleek black beast merges.

The instant Dean is situated in a lane, Cas reaches for his hand and he grins ever wider as their fingers thread together next to Dean’s thigh. Excitement buzzes in his stomach, knowing he’s getting just over a week away from work and most of that will be spent with his boyfriend.

For the first hour, they’re both nearly silent. The only noise comes from the radio that Dean turns up as they barrel down the freeway. _Back in Black_ seems fitting, considering, and Cas is more than content to just ride.

“So, I thought we’d drive till nightfall and start looking for a place to stay,” Dean suggests when the sun starts to dip. “You hungry at all?”

Cas tilts his head, considering, when his stomach lets out a demanding grumble that has him chuckling as he covers his belly with his hand. “I forgot to eat lunch,” he admits.

Dean barks a laugh and shakes his head. “Again? Babe, you gotta be better about that.”

Cas turns his head to stare at Dean with an arched brow. “You’re going to lecture me? Mr. I’m going to drive no matter how exhausted I am?”

“That is so not the same thing,” Dean retorts with a wide smile.

Cas arches his brow higher as he stares. “Skipping lunch isn’t going to make the man I love worry that I’m going to crash my car because I’m too tired to drive.” Cas does his best to glare but he knows by Dean’s huff that he failed.

Dean squeezes his hand. “I love you too, and I don’t mean to make you worry.”

Cas knows that is as close to agreement as he’s going to get from Dean and it will have to do for now. If he lets himself be honest, he understands Dean’s desire to push himself. Cas is always anxious to see him too.

“Anything sound good?” Dean asks, taking his eyes off the road for a split second to meet Cas’ gaze.

Cas shrugs and takes his hand back to pull out his phone. “Pizza?”

“Hell yes,” Dean cheers with a wide smile. “I knew I loved you.” He makes an obnoxious kissing noise that draws a laugh out of Castiel.

Hearing the easy affirmation of love is not going to get old any time soon.

\---

The two days on the road with Dean are some of the most relaxed and carefree that he has experienced since he first left home, high on his newfound freedom and confident that he was going to find everything he would ever need.

He had been wrong then, so very wrong, but now? He glances at Dean behind the wheel and meets those bright green eyes shining back at him. The man he loves.

Now, he’s sure he’s found everything he’ll ever need.

“We’ll be at my house in about ten minutes, wanna grab dinner first or order something for delivery when we get there?” Dean asks as he reaches across the bench seat and laces their fingers together.

Cas hums and nods just as his stomach rumbles. “I think delivery sounds good, I’d like to get settled and I can’t wait to see your house,” he says with a smile but his stomach still flutters nervously.

Dean is rich, no matter how he acts like an everyday guy. He’s sworn to Cas up and down that his house is nothing special, but Cas can’t shake the lingering unease that his modest little lifestyle won’t live up to Dean’s expectations.

His fingers drum on his thigh as he watches the world fly by outside the window. His thoughts drifting lazily to the morning they shared and the gentle touch of Dean’s hands that had his body singing with pleasure as they fumbled under the hotel sheets.

His stomach quivers, impatiently wanting to recreate that memory even though a mere eight hours have passed. He quirks a smile as businesses give way to houses outside the window, and then the houses start drifting farther and farther apart. When he closes his eyes, he can still see the way Dean’s eyes had grown dark when Cas had climbed over him and his sharp little gasps still ring in his ears.

Cas shifts uncomfortably in his seat as their early morning tryst continues to replay in his head and he looks over to Dean, trying to banish his wayward thoughts. “What kind of food delivers?” He asks, just to break the easy silence and pull his mind out of the proverbial gutter.

Dean hums and tilts his head as he thinks. “There’s a really good pizza place down the road and an awesome little Chinese place. What sounds best to you?”

“Chinese,” Cas is quick to answer. They just had pizza the night before he doesn’t think his stomach would be pleased with that much cheese again in so short a time. “Do they have Moo-Shu pork?”

“Probably. I always get General Tso’s beef. It’s like the chicken, but better because it’s steak.” Dean answers and Cas nearly rolls his eyes at how _typical_ Dean’s answer is.

Then he grins to himself because they have a _typical_ now.

“We can order egg rolls and dumplings. Ooh, you gotta try their dumplings. They make the dough in house and it’s sooo good, Cas, you have no idea,” Dean continues and Cas squeezes his hand.

“You had me at egg rolls, but dumplings sound good too.” At this point, Cas is ready to agree to anything Dean might suggest. He’s tired, impatient to be out of the car (not he would dare risk criticizing Baby’s comfort), and anxious to finally see where Dean lives when he isn’t on the road.

Dean nods along to the music, some old cassette tape of Led Zeppelin that Cas only knows a handful of songs from, but Dean has been singing every lyric under his breath for most of the last hour.

Soon enough, Dean is turning off the road and creeping up the short driveway leading to a cute little bungalow that has Cas sitting up straighter his seat.

Twin peaks decorate the front and the attached two-car garage sits slightly offset from the rest of the house, creating an illusion that it’s smaller than it really is. A wooden porch spans the front of the house, door framed by two large white supports that are wide at the base and narrow toward the top.

“It’s adorable,” Cas says, eyes wide with wonder at the well-kept yet modest home that he can’t take his eyes off of as Dean waits for the garage door to open.

Dean smirks as the car rolls inside and the heavy wooden door lowers behind them. “Told ya I didn’t live in some weird-ass mansion.”

Cas chuckles and shakes his head. “That you did.”

“It’s not big, but it’s home.” Dean climbs out of the car and Cas follows him to the trunk. “I had Charlie stock the fridge for us, so we should be good for breakfast.” Dean drags their bags out of the car and slings them over his shoulder as he makes his way into the house.

Cas follows, a smile on his face despite his empty hands.

“Can you get the light? Just inside the door on the left.” Dean shuffles forward and sets their bags down as Cas feels along the wall for the switch.

He can’t help his wide smile when the room is finally bathed in light. A wide-open kitchen surrounds them, with nearly new stainless-steel appliances and smokey grey granite countertops. “It’s lovely,” he says, turning toward Dean.

Dean is watching him carefully, cheeks flushed. “Yeah?”

Cas huffs and shakes his head as he steps into Dean’s arms. “Yes.” He presses a kiss to Dean’s cheek before turning away. “Give me a tour?”

Dean nods. “Let me order food first, then you can have a tour.” He’s already waking up his phone and pulling a takeout menu from the drawer nearest the refrigerator. “You wanna take a look?”

Cas takes the menu and flips through it, looking for one thing. “Moo-shu pork, please.” He finds what he’s looking for and Dean rolls his eyes.

“No sense of adventure,” Dean says, shaking his head fondly.

Cas blinks curiously and tilts his head as he arches a brow. “And what are you ordering?”

Dean coughs and ducks his chin as he snorts a laugh. “Alright, you got me.”

“Uh-huh, Mr. Original,” Cas smirks and folds his arms over his chest.

“Shaddup.” Dean waves him off as he starts hitting buttons on his phone. He places the order quickly and promises to pay in cash once the food arrives.

Before he hangs up, he’s already crowding Cas against the counter with a spark of mischief in his candy green eyes and Cas has to bite his cheek to keep from laughing as he pokes Dean in the stomach.

Dean grasps his belly and staggers back with an exaggerated cry of pain. “You wounded me!” Dean does his best not to laugh even as Cas has to bite his tongue and cover his mouth to keep from snorting. Dean continues with his theatrics, falling to his knees clutching his stomach as if he’s about to die as Cas cackles above him.

Finally, Dean lays twitching on the floor and gives in to his own laughter as stares up at Cas with warmth reflected in his green eyes. “I’m glad that my pain is amusing to you.”

“Hilarious,” Cas manages to wheeze as he offers a hand up to Dean. “Now, I want my tour.”

Dean lets Cas haul him up as he shakes his head. “Demanding, aren’t you.”

“Very,” Cas says dryly.

“Alright.” Dean takes his hand and starts to pull him through the house.

From one room to the next, Cas doesn’t need to pretend to be impressed. Dean’s home is warm and cozy with hardwood floors throughout, large area rugs covering the centers of most rooms and almost as much classic car memorabilia as there is music paraphernalia.

Castiel loses count of how many guitars he spies when he gets to ten.

“And this is my bedroom.” Dean gestures Cas through the open door and steps in behind him. He leans on the doorframe as Cas takes in the king-sized bed topped with a plush looking deep blue comforter and a comfortable mound of pillows. “I’m looking forward to it being _our_ room for the week.”

Cas turns to Dean with a wide smile and gestures for Dean to join him. “It’s wonderful.”

Dean wraps his arms around Cas’ waist and draws him closer until their foreheads are touching. “I’m glad you’re here,” he mutters.

“Me too.” Cas smiles against Dean’s lips as he draws him into a slow kiss that isn’t meant to go anywhere.

Just as Dean’s hands start to wander south, the doorbell rings and he pulls away with a groan. “To be continued,” he mutters as he leans in for one more quick peck on Cas’ lips.

Cas watches him go, gaze dropping to admire the way Dean’s jeans perfectly hug his hips and accentuate the curve of his ass. He can’t help the little smile that turns the corners of his mouth upward as he follows Dean from the room.

He can hardly wait to help Dean peel off those jeans later, but for now, he isn’t going to waste the opportunity to appreciate the sight in front of him.

Halfway to the door, Cas steps up behind Dean quickly and spins him against the wall, trapping him there with a searing kiss. Dean kisses back with a questioning furrow between his brows and squawks with indignation when Cas pushes away quickly and all but sprints to the answer the door while pulling his wallet from his back pocket.

“Hey!” Dean hurries to catch him but fails. Cas is already shoving cash toward the delivery person.

“My treat,” Cas declares as he fights to hold his ground when Dean tries to shoulder him out of the way.

Dean shakes his head. “Don’t listen to him. I’m paying.” His green eyes plead with the delivery guy, a kid barely old enough to drive.

The young man on the other side of the door chuckles. “Sorry man, he gave me money first.” He shrugs and Dean’s eyes narrow in a glare.

“Do you know who I am?” Dean asks, giving up on shoving Cas out of the way as he plants his hands on his hips.

The kid nods as a wide grin breaks over his features. “Yep,” he says with a wink that has Cas grinning.

“Keep the change,” Cas tells the young man despite the extra-large tip. It’s worth the extra fifteen dollars just to watch Dean’s jaw drop. Cas playfully shoves Dean out of the way so he can take the bags of food from the boy.

“Thanks, sir. You two have a good night!” He pockets the money and turns away with a wave.

Cas shuts and locks the door before he turns to face Dean, still grinning.

His grin falls when he takes in Dean’s clenched jaw and the way his arms are folded across his chest. His posture is stiff, and standing at his full height, he looms over Cas despite only an inch separating them. Cas swallows hard.

Dean’s eyes narrow. “You didn’t have to do that.”

Cas shrugs, forcing himself to not back down. “I wanted to.”

Dean’s eyes become slits as he stares.

“You bought dinner last night.” Cas arches his brows in response, determined to win this battle.

Dean’s lip twitches and Cas knows he’s close to winning.

He holds the bags out for Dean to take. “Where are your plates?”

Dean shakes his head as he snatches the bags from Cas’ hand. “You’re a stubborn ass, you know that, right?”

Cas chuckles. “I’ve been told that once or twice.”

He breezes by Dean as he strides toward the kitchen.

“Hey now,” Dean slings his arm around Cas’ waist and pull him back. “You’re my stubborn ass, right?”

Cas swallows hard as he meets Dean’s candy green eyes that seem too bright in the soft light of the room. He nods. “Always.”

“Good,” Dean whispers before drawing Cas into a tender kiss that extends to the tips of his toes. Cas’ eyes slide closed and he might whimper, but he’ll never admit to it, as Dean’s lips move against his.

Suddenly, Dean pulls back with a grin and takes off for the kitchen, leaving Cas standing stunned in the middle of his living room.

“Oh, it’s on, Winchester,” Cas laughs as he gives chase. He nearly slides into the kitchen island when his sock-covered feet gain no traction on the wood floor, but Dean laughs, the sound bright and happy, so Cas counts it as a win.

Five minutes later, they’re sitting hip to hip on Dean’s leather sofa, eating out of the delivery containers with Dr. Sexy playing in the background.

“Hey!” Cas snaps when Dean sneaks his fork into Castiel’s pork.

The deep sound of Dean’s laughter drowns out the TV when Cas reaches over to steal a piece of his beef and a war ensues that leaves them both sticky and struggling to breathe through their tear-inducing laughter.

The couch shifts when Dean flops back and tips his chin toward the ceiling before turning his face toward Cas. “I haven’t laughed like that in years,” he says through a sloppy grin.

Cas mirrors Dean’s position and sucks in a deep breath. “I don’t think I ever have.”

Dean’s brow furrows and he leans close enough to press a chaste kiss to Cas’ forehead. “I’m just going to have to try harder then,” he whispers with a soft smile and Cas’ heart melts just a little bit more.

He’s never felt quite like this, and especially not with a boyfriend. Happy, content, _playful_. He’s never felt such a strong swell of adoration for a single person and his chest feels so full he could burst. “I love you,” overflows out of his mouth and the crinkles around Dean’s eyes that he loves so much appear.

The thrill of being able to say the words is still fresh and Cas’ stomach swoops as Dean leans closer to press their lips together.

The kiss might last a few seconds or a few minutes but Cas can’t be bothered to count. The gentle slide of their lips and the shroud of peace that settles over him heavy enough to make his heart ache with its intensity.

Dean pulls back slowly and his throat clicks with how hard he swallows. Cas tries to chase his lips but Dean stops him with a gentle hand on his and their fingers lace together. “Take me to bed,” Dean whispers and heat sparks low in Cas’ gut as he nods.

The leftovers get haphazardly shoved into the refrigerator before Dean is taking Cas’ hand again and tugging him toward the bedroom. Any thoughts of a shower are lost in a searing kiss as Cas backs Dean toward the oversized bed and pushes him onto it.

Dean’s breath hitches when Cas’ nimble fingers land on his belt buckle and Cas presses kisses down his belly as he slowly works Dean’s jeans over his hips and down. “Been thinking about doing this for hours,” Cas mouths into Dean’s skin and Dean chuckles.

“Only a few hours?” Dean jokes but his teasing falls silent when Cas hooks his fingers into the waist of Dean’s boxers and begins to tug them down.

Cas hums as he leaves a trail of kisses in the wake of Dean’s boxers as he slides them down his legs, taking his socks with them. “I didn’t say how many.”

He coaxes Dean to sit up and reverently helps him remove his shirts before climbing over him and pressing him into the mattress.

“M’feeling a little underdressed here,” Dean mutters as he tugs at the shoulder of Cas’ shirt.

Cas hums his agreement as he kisses his way down the column of Dean’s throat. “Let me take care of you,” he whispers, punctuating each word with a press of his lips to Dean’s skin. “Let me make love to you.”

Dean sucks in a sharp breath and trembles as he nods. “Okay, Cas.”

Cas takes his time touching and kissing every inch of Dean’s skin from his brow to the insides of his ankles. Words are inadequate to describe the feeling of complete adoration pulsing through his veins and spilling out over his tongue in the form of whispered endearments against warm skin that have Dean letting out the softest gasps and moans. Cas relishes having Dean like this, soft and pliant beneath him as he explores.

By the time Cas sinks into him, Dean is whimpering with desire and Cas’ heart feels like it could burst with affection. They rock together slowly, the pace unhurried as they bask in the emotions swirling around him.

Dean’s eyes sparkle in the low light of the room as they watch each other, and Cas can’t resist swooping down when Dean tilts his head back against the pillows to nip and suck at the long column of his throat as Dean spills between them.

Cas has never felt more sated, more peaceful, than he does as he and Dean move together, completing one another in ways that Cas hadn’t known he was missing.

Once their breathing evens out and they’re cleaned up, Dean pulls Cas into his arms and presses a kiss into his sweat-damp hair. Cas sighs with contentment and lets himself be held as their hearts find a matching rhythm that lulls them both closer to the edge of sleep.

His mind drifts and his body floats despite his head being pillowed by Dean’s shoulder and gently fingers tracing lazy patterns on his back. The quiet of the room is comforting and Cas knows distantly that there is nowhere else he would rather be.

Which is why, when a faint whisper reaches his ears, his arms tighten across Dean’s middle as an agreeing hum escapes his throat automatically.

Unless he was mistaken, he swore he just heard Dean’s voice mutter _I’m gonna marry you someday._

And that sounds like an excellent plan.

\---

When Cas wakes, light is streaming through the crack between the curtains and the other side of the bed is cold. He rolls over with a groan and buries his face in Dean’s pillow, inhaling the faint scent of Dean’s shampoo that lingers of the soft cotton.

As if mornings weren’t already bad enough, Dean isn’t beside him and that is entirely intolerable.

So is venturing from the warmth of the blankets cocooned around him.

He groans and grumbles as he flops onto his back and glares toward the closed door. Dean is out there somewhere, which is not _here_ and Cas grumbles some more as he casts his arm over his eyes and swallows hard as he tries to collect his wits.

Last night was incredible but an intangible emotion churns in his stomach, reminding him that he’s forgetting something important. He thinks back over their playful teasing, the mess they made on Dean’s sofa that they never cleaned up, Dean demanding Cas take him to bed… making love. Cas sighs happily as those warm memories wash over him, temporarily able to ignore the fact that its _morning._

“Mornin’ Sunshine!” Dean bursts through the door far too cheerfully and Cas shoots him a withering glare that has Dean laughing as he strides across the room and presses a kiss to Cas’ pout. “I brought coffee.”

That makes Cas perk up and he pushes himself into a sitting position before holding out his hands. “Gimme.”

Dean chuckles as he hands the steaming mug over and he folds his arms over his chest, waiting for Cas’ approval.

“Oh god,” Cas mutters after the first sip and he immediately goes back for more, much to Dean’s delight.

“I’ve been called that once or twice,” Dean says with a wink.

Cas rolls his eyes and continues to sip as Dean settles onto the bed next to him and snuggles into his side. “So, what’s the plan?” Cas finally asks when the coffee is nearly drained.

Dean traces lazy patterns on Cas’ thigh over the blankets and he hums when Cas wraps an arm over his shoulder. “I gotta head to the studio soon. I’ll prolly have to be there most of the day but I should be done in time for dinner.”

Cas hums with a nod. “That’s fine. I’ve got papers to grade and lessons to plan.”

“You gonna hang out here?” Dean sits up and presses a kiss to Cas’ cheek.

Cas tilts his head and chews his lip. “If that’s okay with you?”

Dean scoffs. “Of course it’s okay. I’ll give you the spare key to my truck and your own key for the house so you’re not trapped here.”

Cas’ breath catches. Dean can’t possibly mean a key for him to _keep_ , can he? His curiosity itches to ask but he doesn’t want to put Dean on the spot or make it sound like he’s assuming more than he should. “Th…thank you,” he eventually stammers when Dean starts to look concerned by his slack-jawed reaction.

Dean shrugs and gently slaps Cas’ thigh through the blankets as he gets up. “Of course.” Dean steps around the bed and leans forward to draw Cas into a chaste kiss as he pries the empty mug from his fingers. “If you hurry, breakfast will still be hot.” He turns to walk away, leaving Cas behind once again to appreciate the view. “And yes, there is more coffee,” Dean throws over his shoulder with a playful wink.

Cas takes a moment to stare at the ceiling to try to calm his racing heart and convince himself that Dean offering him keys doesn’t mean anything, it’s only polite while Cas is staying here.

Not that Cas hasn’t thought about giving _Dean_ keys to his apartment, but he’s afraid to rush their relationship into something they might not be ready for. Or, that Dean might not be ready for because Cas can think of nothing he would love more than to come home to find that Dean has let himself into his apartment.

“Cas!” Dean shouts from the kitchen and Cas pushes up with a sigh.

If he’s going to be forced to deal with mornings, at least he has Dean to look forward to.

By the time he shrugs on a pair of sleep pants and trudges out to the kitchen, Dean has another cup of coffee poured for him and plates of scrambled eggs and bacon on the table. “S’about time,” Dean grumbles as he carefully drops into his chair. “Thought I was gonna have to start without you.”

Cas rolls his eyes. “You know I wouldn’t miss out on coffee.” He takes a pointed sip as he gets settled. “Thanks for this,” he says as he gestures to the plate in front of him. “You could have gotten me up to help.”

Dean shrugs. “Nah, I wanted to surprise you.”

Cas smiles as he picks up his fork. “You’re sweet.”

“Shh, don’t tell anyone,” Dean quips with a wink and digs into his breakfast. “So, the truck keys are on the hook by the door over there.” He gestures with his chin and Cas follows the direction with his eyes. “An I already had a set of house keys made for you, I’ll grab ‘em from the bedroom before I head out.”

Cas’ brow furrows and his mind chews over Dean’s words so vehemently he forgets to chastise Dean for talking with a mouthful of food. “You did?” His voice is small, unsure, and he sets his fork down in favor of turning the entirety of his attention to Dean.

Dean shrugs. “Well, yeah. If I can’t trust the man I love with keys to my house, who can I trust?” Dean’s cheeks flush redder with each word but his gaze is earnest enough to have an entire circus doing somersaults in Cas’ stomach.

Cas swallows hard. “I don’t know what to say, that’s…”

Dean shrugs again, his blush growing deeper. “I know we’re trying not to rush and if you think it’s too soon, I understand, but at least hold onto them while you’re here. I’ll feel better knowing you can come and go while I have to work.”

Cas nods, the decision already made. “Hold on a minute.” He holds up a single finger as he pushes back from the table and hurries to the bedroom.

He hefts the bag onto the bed and starts digging through it, searching for the keys Dean had forgotten to return before they left his apartment.

“There you are,” he mutters as his fingers close around the ring and he zips his bag closed again.

He sucks in a deep breath that does nothing to calm his nerves before he ventures out of the room and making his way back to the kitchen.

“Here. If I’m going to have yours, I want you to have mine too,” Cas says as he stands next to Dean and holds out the small key ring. On it are the key to his building and the key to his unit.

He’ll just have to get another set of spares cut when they get back.

“These are?” Dean lifts a questioning brow as he reaches for the keys and his green gaze shows hope tinged with doubt.

“I’ve been thinking about giving you keys, but I didn’t want you to think I was trying to rush things…” Cas trails off with a shy smile.

Dean’s laughter is bright and happy as he surges from his seat to wrap his arms around Castiel and his excited kiss misses it’s mark, landing at the corner of Cas’ mouth before they quickly correct course.

They rock together, giggling excitedly and exchanging sloppy kisses while their breakfasts grow cold.

Cas eventually pulls back with a hum. “You should probably get going.” He glances at the clock and Dean’s eyes widen as he follows his gaze.

“Shit! Charlie’s gonna kill me.” He presses another quick kiss to Cas’ lips and hurries toward the bedroom.

Cas chuckles and follows. “I think she’ll forgive you.”

“Still.” Dean rifles through the closet and pulls out a pair of jeans and the first shirt his hands land on before turning back to Cas and dropping his sweatpants unceremoniously. “I haven’t been late in years.”

Cas watches Dean dress with a faint smirk as he leans against the doorframe. “I’m sure it’ll be fine.” He straightens and crosses the room to invade Dean’s space. “You look very handsome today,” he says as he smooths the front of Dean’s t-shirt.

Dean hums as he leans forward for more kisses. “You’re just trying to butter me up.”

Cas chuckles against Dean’s lips. “You’re on to my devious plan.”

Dean steps forward, crowding Cas against the wall as he nips at his bottom lip. “What am I going to do with you?” He asks, his voice a low growl and Cas’ stomach squirms with sudden need.

Cas hooks his thumbs into Dean’s belt loops to pull him closer and leans up to whisper in his ear. “I can think of a few things.”

Dean groans and drops his brow against Cas’ shoulders. “I’m blaming you if I’m late.”

“Now that wouldn’t be very nice,” Cas says with a smirk as he pushes Dean back.

“You’d deserve it.” Dean reluctantly pulls away and goes to the far side of the bed where he rummages through the drawer of the nightstand. “For you.” He holds out a set of keys with a jingle but pulls them back when Cas holds out his hand. “Kiss first.”

Cas arches a brow and folds his arms over his chest with a smirk. “I thought you were running late?”

Dean shrugs. “Some things are worth being late for.”

Cas chuckles and leans forward to indulge Dean while reaching for the keys still clutched in his boyfriend’s hand. “Got them,” he whispers smugly as he pulls back. “Now go before Charlie comes after both of us.”

Dean hums, still not moving and his eyes slowly flutter open as he smacks his lips together happily as if savoring the remnants of their kiss. “See you tonight?”

Cas huffs. “If I don’t just run off with your truck.”

Dean gapes. “You wouldn’t.”

Cas shrugs with a smirk. “Probably not.”

Dean’s phone chooses that moment to ring, the basic pre-set tone cutting through the air and forcing them both to take a step back. “I’m on my way, Charlie,” Dean answers as he stares at Cas with wide eyes. “I _know_ you need me to be there. I told you, I’m on my way.” Dean rolls his eyes and gestures toward the door before he starts walking.

Cas folds his arms over his chest and leans against the counter while Dean shoves his feet into his boots while grunting affirmatives and muttering apologies to the fiery redhead on the other end of the line.

“Alright, Charles. You know, I can’t drive while you’re chewing my ear off.” Dean rolls his eyes. “I’ll see you in twenty minutes,” he says before ending the call and turning his phone to vibrate. “She’s going to kill me.”

Cas barks a laugh and shakes his head. “I’m sure she can’t be that bad.”

Dean shakes his head. “You don’t know her. She’s a monster when she gets going. Hell hath no fury like an angry lesbian.”

Cas huffs a laugh. “Is that offensive? I feel like that might be offensive.”

“Doesn’t change how true it is. I’d rather face the devil himself,” Dean says as he shrugs into his leather jacket despite the warm air outside.

“Should I rescue you with lunch?” Cas offers as he chews his lip, hoping that he isn’t overstepping his bounds.

Dean leans in for a loud, smacking kiss that makes Castiel laugh and nearly lose his balance as he leans forward. “Make it tacos and you’ve got a deal.”

“Should I bring enough for everyone?” Cas offers, already mentally calculating how many tacos he’d need to feed the entire band plus whoever else might be around. He loses count when Dean’s grin turns blinding and he leans in for another quick kiss.

“As long as you don’t cook them, they would love that,” Dean says with a cheesy smirk.

Cas huffs and smacks Dean’s shoulder. “Just for that, I’m not bringing you anything.”

“Aww, come on baby, you know I’m only doing everyone a favor…” Dean croons as his grin widens and Cas pushes him toward the door.

Cas pretends to scowl if only to hide the grin that threatens to take over his expression. “Should I call Charlie and tell her the truth? That you haven’t even left yet?”

Dean’s smile morphs into wide-eyed terror as he holds a hand over his heart. “You wouldn’t.”

“I would,” Cas coos as he presses Dean’s car keys into his palm. “Now stop complaining about my cooking and go to work. Unless you don’t want me to bring lunch?”

“You drive a hard bargain, Dr. Novak.” Dean takes the keys with a shake of his head.

Cas hums as his stern expression slips into something softer. “Go.” He pushes Dean toward the door and reaches around him to open the handle.

Dean’s phone starts ringing as Cas shoves him out into the garage and quickly shuts the door in Dean’s face before the man can formulate a response.

Cas flips the lock and leans against the door with a laugh. He hasn’t felt this alive, this invigorated, or this silly since he was a teenager. Maybe even before then.

He checks the time on his phone and notes that they managed to whittle away most of the morning. It’s already almost ten and he pulls out his phone to apologize to Charlie for Dean’s tardiness.

Teasing aside, he doesn’t want Dean to be in actual trouble with his manager or bandmates.

_To Charlie:_ _Dean being late this morning was entirely my fault, I apologize._

He smiles to himself as he pockets his phone and meanders toward the bedroom to finish getting ready for the day. He needs to start grading his student's papers and if this morning is any indication, getting Dean out the door so they can both work is going to be a constant challenge.

_To Cas: I figured that might be the case. Please, spare me the details._

Cas chuckles as he reads the message and he quickly types out a response.

_To Charlie: What time do you let them take lunch? I promised Dean tacos for all._

_To Cas: Tacos!_

_To Charlie: Yes. I was hoping you could recommend how many to get and where from._

_To Cas: Forget Dean. Marry me instead._

Cas nearly chokes at the thought before bursting into startled laughter. Just as quickly, his laughter stalls as that niggling memory blooms in his mind. He blinks down at his phone as his stomach swoops. Dean said… Cas swallows hard and closes his eyes with a breathy huff of disbelieving laughter.

When he opens his eyes again, his grin borders on painful. It’s too soon to start talking about marriage, they’ve barely exchanged I love you’s and they have so much more to learn about each other. But in this moment, Cas revels in the thought that Dean is just as serious as he is.

Cas isn’t the only one who can feel the easy certainty that they’ve found something profound.

Finally, he types out a response to Charlie.

_To Charlie: Sorry, my heart already belongs to another. You’ll have to settle for a torrid affair._

He bites his tongue with a smile as he waits, wondering if he and Dean as so obvious that Charlie joked about marriage on her own or if Dean had said something to her.

_To Cas: Boy, I don’t settle._

_It’d never work anyway._

_I wouldn’t be able to get past your dick_

_or lack of boobs._

Cas’ face reddens as Charlie continues and he buries his head in his hand to cover his startled snort. He knows Charlie is open and irreverent, but he is entirely unaccustomed to this level of flippancy from anyone other than Balthazar.

“I can never let them meet,” Cas mutters aloud as his eyes widen in horror at the thought. Between the two, he and Dean would never be allowed to live in peace.

_To Cas: Anyway. Tacos. Hands down, it’s gotta be Pablos. There’s ten of us though, you sure you wanna buy that many tacos?_

Cas tilts his head as he quickly does the math.

_To Charlie: I’m sure. What time?_

_To Cas: How about 3?_

_To Charlie: I’ll be there._

Cas smiles down at his phone while he waits for Charlie to respond and the explosion of heart emojis doesn’t disappoint.

He takes a quick shower before calling in a large order to Pablo’s and settling on Dean’s couch to work on grading papers.

He hums happily as he works, impressed by the eloquence with which some of his students express their opinions and his stomach twists happily when his phone pings with a text from Dean after a couple of hours.

A string of kissy faces, hearts, and tacos.

Cas barks a laugh and shakes his head with a fond smile as he closes his computer and checks the time.

If this is how the rest of the week continues, Cas will have no regrets.


	3. More than words

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A series of scenes from a day in the life Cas and Dean on vacation. These two just have a way with animals...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Be aware- the rating of this fic has changed to EXPLICIT. NSFW lies ahead...
> 
> I hope you have your dentist on speed dial because is this the most sickly sweet, tooth-rotting fluff I've ever written. Seriously. Cotton candy has nothing on this. And I hope you love every second of it.

“Dean!” Castiel hisses as he blindly swats at the sleeping man. There’s a squeak. A distinct squeak that doesn’t belong in the darkness of Dean’s, _their_ , bedroom. Pale moonlight filters through the curtains, casting faint shadows on the ceiling from the large oak tree outside the window, but the light isn’t enough to see by. “Dean!” Cas tries again, tensing when the strange squeak comes again from somewhere in the room.

Dean grumbles awake and rolls over to trap Cas’ torso beneath his arm. “Sleep,” he mutters as he nuzzles his chin against Cas’ shoulders.

“There’s something in here, Dean,” Cas whispers hurriedly, fearful tension building low in his gut. “Somethings in the room.”

Dean shifts, lifting his chin enough to stare at Cas through the darkness. “What?”

“Somethings….squeaking.” Cas sucks in a quiet breath and stares at the ceiling, watching the slight shadows shift in the breeze pouring in through the open window. All of his childhood nightmares shift to the forefront of his mind and the monster under the bed suddenly seems so entirely plausible.

“What?” Dean repeats, this time tilting his ear away from the bed to listen.

Cas’ heart hammers as the sound comes again, soft but insistent. _Squeak, squeak_ , _skree._

Dean rolls over and flicks on his light, painfully brightening the room. “There’s nothing here, Cas. It’s probably something outside.”

Cas shakes his head. “No, Dean. I know I heard something,” Cas whispers urgently as he sits up to scan the room for himself. “That! What is that!” He points, gaze fixated on a small black lump on the beige rug.

Dean inches from the bed cautiously, still nude from their earlier romp and Cas can’t help watching appreciatively as Dean’s glutes flex with each careful step. “What is that?” He asks softly, brow furrowed in concentration.

The thing is small, smaller than a closed fist and wiggling slightly as Dean approaches.

Suddenly, Dean freezes. “Shit!”

The small thing takes flight without notice and Cas lets out a very manly scream as he hurriedly buries himself under the blankets to hide from the attacking creature.

“Cas! Help!” Dean cries and Cas dares to sneak a peek.

Dean has somehow procured a blanket and is swinging it wildly as the creature flies in circles above his head. Round and round the room it goes in a never-ending loop, too high for Dean to swat from the air no matter how hard he tries.

Cas ducks, clinging to the blankets as Dean gives chase. He squeaks again when the bat swoops toward him and he scurries to escape the creature’s wrath, landing himself ass first onto the hard floor.

“Cas!” Dean cries, his voice taking on a tone of impatience as Cas scrambles to his knees.

“It’s a bat,” Cas says, swallowing hard as he uses the bed as a shield.

“Uh-huh,” Dean says as he swings his small blanket. “A little help would be nice.”

“It’s a bat,” Cas says again, cursing his nudity as he claws at the edge of the comforter.

“Cas!” Dean shouts and the bat screams as it continues flying laps around the room.

Cas’ heart pounds in his chest and his breath refuses to come but he steels himself and pushes to his feet to face the flying rabies infested demon swooping around their bedroom. He grabs a pillow, and in a feat of bravery takes a mighty swing. He grunts with the effort and feels the softest of thuds as the creature is struck to the floor.

Dean pounces, covering the flying rat with the blanket and quickly bundling it as gently as he can.

“Are they hurt?” Cas asks, trepidation coloring his tone.

Dean stares at him with wide eyes, his chest heaving with exertion as he crouches over the small bundle on the floor. “I don’t know! How am I supposed to know?!”

Cas swallows hard and wills his racing pulse to calm as he slowly approaches, wide eyes trained on the blanketed bundle. “If they’re hurt, we need to call a vet.”

“A vet?” Dean asks without bothering to try to hide his bewilderment. “Why would we call a vet?”

“They’re a living creature, Dean, they deserve medical care if we harmed them,” Cas says softly as he slowly peels away the first layer of blanket.

“Them?” Dean's voice pitches higher and his brows furrow with disbelief at the conversation.

Cas shrugs. “I don’t know if they’re male or female, Dean, but that doesn’t change the value of their life.”

“It’s a bat, Cas, no one cares about its gender.” Dean sucks in a deep breath and shakes his head before pinching the bridge of his nose. “Listen, I’m gonna put some boxers on. Standing here with my dick hanging out is just getting weird. You figure out what you want to do about this.” He pushes to his feet and waves his hand absently toward the blanket covered bat.

Cas nods, suddenly aware of his own nudity and he considers following Dean’s lead and at least finding underwear, but now that he isn’t be assaulted by a flying menace, his curiosity gets the best of him. “Did you know bats were once referred to as flittermice?” He carefully pulls back another layer of the blanket to reveal the small creature.

Now that his eyes have had time to adjust to the light, he can see that the furry little thing is more of a dark brown than black and the way they cling to the blanket with the tiny little hooks at the tips of their wings is downright adorable. Cas can’t help the small coo he lets out as he carefully reaches out to stretch the bat’s wing.

“What are you doing?!” Dean squawks when he turns, now clad in his hotdog patterned pajama pants.

“Checking their wings,” Cas says absently, moving slowly to prevent startling the small animal. “I think they’re okay. We should put them outside.”

Dean nods. “Yeah, sure. Good idea.”

“Open the door for me?” Cas wraps the bat back up in the blanket and cradles the bundle gently in his hands as he pushes to his feet. Belatedly, he remembers he’s still completely nude but he pushes that thought aside in favor of disposing of the bat and going back to sleep.

Dean nods and rakes his gaze over Cas’ body with a smirk. “Not that I’m complainin about the view, but don’t you wanna put something on? I mean, if we’re going outside and the neighbors are lookin…”

Cas rolls his eyes and shoves the bundled bat at Dean. “Fine,” he says with a huff and he grabs his boxers off the floor when Dean had thrown them earlier. “But I doubt any of your neighbors are outside at three in the morning.” He shoves his feet into yesterday’s underwear and tugs them up until they settle over his hips before he holds his hands out to retrieve the bat from Dean’s awkward grasp.

“Alright, Sunshine.” Dean rolls his eyes but his soft smile betrays his amusement. “After you,” he says, gesturing with his hand for Cas to go first.

Dean follows him through the house and opens the door for Cas to step outside.

“Come on, little one, time to go back where you belong,” Cas says softly as he sets the blanket bundle on the ground and slowly starts to peel back the layers. The bat lets out a small skree when Cas slowly shuffles his hands underneath the blanket and lifts the bat as an offering to the night sky.

He pumps his arms encouragingly, trying to coax the bat to take flight. “Go on,” he urges and they must be listening, because the bat chooses that moment to flap their wings and lift themself into the air.

Dean gasps and takes a step back as the small creature flutters a single loop around the patio and then disappears into the darkness of the night sky.

“Let's go back to bed, Dean,” Cas says softly as he stares upward with a sense of satisfaction deep in his gut.

“Come on, you goof, I gotta be up in two hours for work.” Dean holds out his hand for Cas to take, but instead of pulling him inside, Dean pulls him into his arms and holds him tight.

Their bare chests are warm together in the coolness of the night and Cas melts into Dean’s arms. “Let’s close the window first, they must have gotten in through the screen.”

Dean kisses the top of Cas’ head where it rests on his shoulder and he hums in agreement. “Let's go back inside.”

Cas slides his hand down Dean’s arm and takes his hand to lead him back toward. Dean follows easily, breaking their hands apart only long enough to lock the door and turn off the hallway light.

They pass the short walk to the bedroom in silence, Cas content to let the lingering adrenaline seep from his system with Dean’s hand held tightly in his.

Dean insists on checking the window though, and Cas reluctantly lets him go.

“Sonofabitch.” Dean shakes his head as he prods at the bottom of the screen. “There’s a hole in it!”

Cas chuckles as he swaps out his old boxers for flannel pajama pants. “I don’t imagine the bat could have gotten through otherwise.”

Dean rolls his eyes. “Alright, wiseguy.”

“Come to bed, Dean,” Cas says softly as he tugs on Dean’s arm.

Dean sighs, still prodding at the screen even as Cas starts to push the window closed. “Gonna have to fix that.”

“Later.” Cas kisses Dean’s cheek as he nudges him into the bed.

Dean nods and pulls Cas close the instant he’s under the covers. “I’m not sleepy anymore,” Dean says, kissing his way up the column of Cas’ neck and over his jaw.

“Dean,” Cas says tiredly as he gently pushes his handsy boyfriend away. “You said you have to be up in two hours.”

“I know.” Dean kisses the corner of Cas’ mouth and coaxes him to turn his head to face him. “That’s not really enough time to go back to sleep, don’t you think?”

Cas rolls his eyes but smiles as his body perks up and takes interest in Dean’s wandering hands. “Hmmm, I don’t know. What do you have in mind?”

“So many things, Cas. So many things.” Dean smiles and closes the distance between their lips.

\--- 

*The next afternoon*

“Cas!” Dean calls for him from the open front door, followed by the thump of a door being kicked closed.

Cas slams his laptop closed and spins in his seat toward the door with wide eyes. “Dean,” he breathes, as his lips tremble into a smile. “You’re early.”

“My producer decided to cut us loose after Charlie threatened to spit in my pie if I missed my intro _again_.” Dean waves his hands dramatically as a horrified grimace spreads over his features. “She threatened my pie, man!”

Cas’ tentative smile turns real and a snort of laughter escapes and Dean’s expression turns scandalized.

“You think this is funny?” Dean’s brows arch as he moves toward Cas with a pout.

Cas shrinks back, biting his cheek to keep his laughter at bay as he schools his expression into something more serious. “And why was Charlie being so unreasonably cruel to you?” His voice is patronizing and he knows it, but he can’t help himself when Dean juts his lip out and gives him such sad eyes.

“I dunno,” Dean mumbles so pitifully that Cas has to strain to hear him before he yawns so wide that his hand barely covers his mouth.

“Aww, poor baby.” Cas holds his arms open with a sympathetic frown. “Come here.”

Dean steps into the space between Cas’ spread knees and leans down to draw him into a petulant kiss that Cas smiling against Dean’s pouted lips.

“Do you want me to talk to the mean lady?” Cas questions.

“No,” Dean whines against his lips and shakes his head. “I’m free for the next six days.”

Cas nods and pulls Dean onto his lap. “Yeah?” Cas doesn’t bother hiding his wide smile. They’ve only got two more days until they have to head back and four before they have to part ways if Dean is going to be back to work on time, but that still leaves four days for just them and Cas couldn’t be happier.

“I thought maybe we could go out tonight,” Dean says before dipping down to draw Cas into a deep kiss. Their lips move together, stubble scraping just right as Dean tongues at the seam of Castiel’s lips. Dean slowly climbs into Cas’ lap, knees on either side of his thighs, and scoots forward until he’s towering over Cas and pressing him against the back of the couch.

Cas opens readily, smiling still, and hums at the first swipe of Dean’s tongue against his. His hands tighten on Dean’s hips, pulling him down harder against his lap until the swell of his ass is nestled against Cas’ interested length.

“Don’t think you can distract me, you minx” Dean grumbles as he pulls back just enough for his warm breath to ghost over Cas’ lips. He shakes his head with a huff of a smile. “And to think, I thought you were a nerdy professor.”

Cas chuckles. “I am a nerdy professor,” he says, pulling his hand from Dean’s hip just long enough to tug at the sweater vest he’s wearing over his long sleeve dress shirt. “And you’re the one who climbed into my lap.”

Dean laughs outright as he pulls off of Cas and flops down next to him. “How’d your meeting go?”

Cas sighs and shakes his head. His fingers twine effortlessly with Dean’s, his heart full to bursting. “My syllabus for fall has been approved, Billie was very pleased that I finished early despite being on vacation.”

Dean chews his lip and his head lolls toward Cas. “You finished then?”

Cas nods with a smirk. “I am.”

The couch shifts slightly as Dean rolls toward him, his shoulder pressed firmly into the back cushions. “That mean I have you all to myself?” He asks with wide eyes and a sly smile.

Cas nods and his smirk blooms into a smile.

“Ugh, finally,” Dean groans as he leans forward to press his lips to Cas’ much more gently than before. “I can’t wait to show you around town.”

Cas chuckles and lets Dean lead their kiss. His heart swells and stomach flutters as he’s pressed backward against the arm of the couch with Dean shifting over him. “And what do you want to show me?”

Dean hums as he dips down to capture Cas’ lips. “I was thinking of starting with my studio.”

Cas props himself up on his elbows and tilts his head. “But I saw it when I brought you lunch?”

“Well, yeah. Sort of.” Dean pushes himself so that he’s hovering over Cas’ prone form. “But I wasn’t able to _really_ show you.”

Cas hums again and chases Dean’s lips. “I doubt Charlie would appreciate any shenanigans.”

Dean laughs with his head thrown back as he pushes himself up the rest of the way and offers Cas his hand to help him sit. “I like the way you think, Sunshine, but that isn’t what I had in mind.”

Now it’s Castiel’s turn to pout. The idea of sinking to his knees for Dean in a place he loves so much sends warms tingles through Cas’ gut that spark into a raging inferno when he considers bending Dean over in the studio while the microphones record every delicious sound he manages to draw out of Dean.

And he needs to stop right there.

Cas swallows hard and wills his growing erection to wilt with minimal success. “Then what do you have in mind?” He shakes his head, wondering what it is about Dean that has him constantly thinking with his dick instead of his brain.

Somehow, being with Dean has convinced his body that he’s thirteen all over again and needs upward of a dozen erections every day. Even after their early morning tryst and three orgasms in less than 24 hours, his body wants to try for a fourth.

He reaches behind himself to grab a throw pillow and shoves it over his lap before leaning forward to grab his computer.

He needs a distraction.

Dean hums and shimmies against the couch cushions to make himself comfortable. “I wanted to play for you, something for just us.”

“All our own?” Cas questions with a soft smile. He would listen to Dean sing that song to him every day if he could.

Dean shakes his head. “Nah, got something else. I wrote most of it a long time ago but could never find the right words to close it out. I think I was waiting for you.”

Cas’ heart swells and his cheeks warm. He can’t help his dopey smile and watery eyes as he looks over and takes in the sincerity in Dean’s gaze. “Then I would love to hear it.”

Dean clears his throat and shakes off the moment before Cas can comment further. “I, uh, I was also thinking maybe we could have dinner with Sam? If that’s okay, I mean, you don’t have to meet him if you’re not ready…”

Cas silences him with a kiss that lasts just a little longer than he intended but who could blame him? Kissing Dean Winchester is decadent. “I would love to meet your brother, Dean.”

Dean’s grin is electrifying. “Yeah?”

Cas chews his lip to keep his smile from erupting and he nods.

He is not prepared when Dean launches himself across the couch and tackles him in a smothering hug. “Shit, I love you.”

“Dean!” Cas protests with a laugh as he blindly grabs for his computer to keep it from crashing to the hardwood floor. “Computer!”

Dean squeezes him harder before digging his fingers into Cas’ ribs. “Don’t care. I’ll buy you another one,” he mutters against the skin of Cas’ throat as Cas begins to thrash underneath him to escape his tickling fingers.

“Dean!” Cas cries out as he squirms, trying to escape despite his peels of involuntary laughter. “Stop it!”

Dean ignores his plea and continues, his fingers drifting lower to that spot on Castiel’s side that he learned very quickly is intolerably ticklish.

“Stop! Dean!” Cas cackles and curls in on himself even as he kicks out at Dean’s legs. “Stop!” He finally gets out firmly through his laughter and Dean’s fingers still in favor of his palm pressing flat against Cas’ skin and rubbing the lingering sensation away. Cas pants to catch his breath and glares at Dean’s cheeky smirk. “You’re an asshole.”

Dean’s smirk morphs into a wide smile and his green eyes sparkle as he nods succinctly. “Yep.” His lips pop around the P as he settles back over Cas like he belongs there.

And he does, he really does.

Cas welcomes him readily, almost not caring that his computer is being squished between them.

Dean grunts as he pries the device from Cas’ grasp and not so gently drops it onto the coffee table and snuggles his head against the pillow in Cas’ lap. Castiel’s fingers immediately find their way to Dean’s hair, brushing through his soft locks and scritching at his scalp just enough to make Dean’s eyes slide closed in bliss. “So what were you working on? If you’re done with school stuff?”

Cas hums and hopes Dean doesn’t notice the way his body tenses slightly and his cheeks heat.

Thankfully, Dean’s eyes are closed lazily and his hands are folded over the stretch of freckled skin where his shirt has ridden up.

“Nothing much, just killing time waiting for you,” he says, his voice surprisingly steady despite the fluttering in his stomach.

Dean hums happily as Cas runs his fingers through his hair and covers Dean’s hands with one of his own, his thumb dipping down to rub lightly against the jut of Dean’s hipbone. “Could stay like this forever,” Dean mutters sleepily and Cas is once again mesmerized by how quickly Dean can shift gears.

From a mischievous tormentor one minute to soft cuddle bug the next, and Cas finds that he loves both almost equally.

Although, having Dean half asleep with his head in his lap is as close to perfection as Cas can imagine.

“If you could be this sweet forever, I’d have no complaints,” Cas says with a fond smile as Dean cracks open one eye to glare.

“I’ll show you, sweet….” Dean starts to sit up but Cas holds him back with a laugh.

“I love you just the way you are,” Cas consoles as Dean relaxes back into his lap.

“Damn right,” Dean grumbles although his soft smile gives him away.

Cas resumes stroking Dean’s hair with a thoughtful hum. “So what were you thinking for later? Dinner with Sam?”

Dean nods. “If that’s okay. Sam’s been wanting to meet you properly and I figure nows probably a good time since we’re all on mostly the same place at the same time.”

“Mostly?” Cas’ head tilts slightly with his questions and it’s Dean’s turn to blush.

“Sam’s about an hour south of here. I thought maybe we could drive down there after the studio? Grab a hotel for the night?” Dean speaks in questions and his cheek flush adorably.

As if Cas would ever say no.

“That sounds nice,” Cas agrees.

“Awesome.” Dean grins up at him like he hung the moon in the sky and for at least the dozenth time today, Cas marvels that Dean is his.

He knows it’s too soon to think seriously about what is on the page that is still drawn up on his computer, but after Dean’s sleepily muttered words the other night, he can’t get the idea out of his head.

“When do you want to go?” Cas asks, glancing at his watch. It’s still early afternoon, but if Dean wants to show him his studio and make the drive to Stanford tonight, they should probably get going.

Dean grumbles and turns his face into Cas’ stomach.

“Dean?” Cas questions again, pulling out his best chiding teacher voice. The one that never fails to make his freshmen blush and stumble over their words in their haste to make up an answer when they haven’t done the readings.

Dean sighs, his warm breath easily felt through Cas’ crisp button-down. “Five more minutes.”

Cas chuckles and shakes his head as his fingers resume their lazy trek through Dean’s hair. “Five more minutes,” he finds himself agreeing, not quite ready to make Dean move either. “And then we have to fix that screen so there aren’t any more nighttime visitors.”

“Ugh.” Dean wrinkles his nose. “How the hell did that thing even find that tiny hole? I couldn’t even fit my hand through it!”

Cas shrugs. “I think we’re just that lucky with animals.”

Dean snorts a laugh and rolls his eyes. “I don’t think we should ever have pets. They might turn on us.” He hums when Cas’ fingers find a particularly good spot on his scalp and his eyes drift closed with a sigh.

“I don’t know about that, I’ve always wanted a guinea pig,” Cas says with a soft smile.

Dean gives a closed mouth huff and cracks one eye open to stare upward. “A guinea pig?” His nose wrinkles adorably and Cas can’t help his soft breath of laughter.

“Yes. The kind with the long hair. I’d name him Kevin.” Cas’ thumb moves absently against the warm skin of Dean’s hip and his fingers continue to stroke through his silky hair.

Dean opens one eye fully and arches a disbelieving brow. “Kevin? Dude…”

Cas shrugs and pats the top of Dean’s head, barely biting back his smile when Dean glares with all the intimidation of a wet kitten. “Tell me about this song you want to play for me?”

Dean huffs and turns his head to stare at the black screen of the television. “It’s a secret.”

“Well, I can’t wait to find out,” Cas whispers, wishing he had the flexibility to bend down and kiss Dean as softly as his heart feels when those perfectly green eyes slide closed and a blissful little smile curls Dean’s lips.

“Oh, and Dean?” Cas asks, biting his lip to keep from grinning. He waits for Dean’s grunt of acknowledgment before continuing. “Your five minutes are up.”

\---

The control room of the studio was not what Castiel had been expecting. Sure, Dean had shown him the live room where the artists set up, but this is incredible. All the switches and slides that Cas can’t begin to understand. Dean throws around words like balance and sound dampening, and then he throws back his head in laughter when Cas gives him a confused squint.

“Just stay here, put these on,” Dean says, smiling wide as he hands Cas the nicest pair of headphones he’s ever seen.

Cas takes them gently and stares with wide eyes. “What if I break them?”

Dean laughs again and shakes his head. “Not gonna break ‘em, Cas.” He takes the headset from Cas’ trembling fingers and nestles them over his ears before he leans forward and kisses the tip of Cas’ nose. “Now, take a seat and watch the show,” Dean winks before he turns away and heads through the sets of doors to the live room.

Cas watches through the glass as Dean adjusts the microphone and slides his guitar strap over his shoulder. The first few chords, simple tuning chords, have Cas grinning like a fool behind the glass and his stomach swoops when Dean throws him a wide smile and starts to play in earnest.

The first few beats are soft, lonely almost, slowly meandering through a series of loops that change just slightly with each pass, gradually gaining a hopeful lilt until Dean’s rich voice joins the melody.

_Been wonderin when you’d come around_

_Wonderin who you’d be, what colors you’d make me see_

_Been waitin to find out through this endless maze_

_Twists and turns, ups and downs,_

_Waitin for someone to reach me_

_Never thought I’d have to wait this long_

_Never thought I’d have to go so far_

_The mistakes I made, the dues I paid_

_All led me here_

_Led me here to you…_

Cas’ breath catches as he watches Dean tilt his head and close his eyes, his fingers strumming along as the rhythm builds and his voice rings out, clear and heart-wrenchingly beautiful. He wipes at his eyes, not bothering to frown at the stray moisture as Dean launches into the chorus.

He would feel guilty, forgetting to really listen to the words but all he can focus on is Dean, pouring his soul into the music. Cas feels every caress of the lyrics and wants to bury himself inside them forever.

His lips part and his breath catches when Dean’s eyes open and Cas loses himself in the endless green staring back at him while Dean sings about blue being the most breathtaking color he’s ever seen.

_You found me there, waiting for you_

_The sea would be jealous, color no artist can capture,_

_Light refracting the deepest blue_

_Brighter than the sun, more brilliant than the sky_

_When I close my eyes, all I see is you_

Cas huffs a laugh at the melodrama but his heart patters happily regardless. He never imagined he would have someone like Dean to call his own and he feels wholly inadequate that he’ll never be able to put into words what Dean means to him.

Not like Dean has already done.

Unshed tears make his eyes water and his heart aches with the intensity of the adoration he feels watching Dean do what he loves and by the time Dean pulls his guitar from his chest, Cas is wiping his eyes with his sleeve and pulling off the headphones with a sniffle.

His feet carry him to the door leading into the studio and he all but throws himself at Dean. “That was beautiful.” He buries his head against Dean’s shoulder after he kisses him senseless.

Dean chuckles and wraps his arms tight around Cas’ back and presses a gentle kiss into his hair. “You’re turning into my muse.”

Cas chuckles, the sound wet and muffled against Dean’s shoulder. “Is that a good thing?”

“A very good thing,” Dean mutters as he starts to sway, still holding Cas tight.

“Thank you,” Cas whispers as he follows Dean’s movement in a mimicry of a high-school slow dance.

Dean hums and seeks out Cas’ hands, bringing them down so they’re clasped at their sides between them and their forehead rest together as the thrum of gentle music drifts in through the speakers.

“Wha…?” Cas starts to say as he moves away from Dean and searches for the source of the phantom music.

Dean sighs and shakes his head. “LEE!” He shouts as he throws a single finger up at the glass without even looking.

“Don’t mind me, just thought you guys could use some music to dance to,” an amused voice drifts in above the music and Dean drops his chin with a sigh.

“Damn meddling bandmates,” Dean grumbles.

Cas huffs a laugh as he waves toward the glass. “I think it’s sweet.” He takes Dean’s hands back and resumes their dance to a song that he’s starting to recognize, an older love song that is every bit as cheesy as it is sweet. He starts to hum along with the chorus, when the band starts to sing about _more than words is all you have to do…_

Dean isn’t having it though and he pulls away to turn toward the glass with an exasperated sigh. “ _Extreme_ , really?” He waves at the window dramatically. “I thought you were better than that!”

Laughing can be heard over the speaker and Cas shakes his head with a soft smile. “I think it’s sweet, Lee.”

The music still plays when the door opens and Lee steps through. “Good to see you again, Castiel,” he says with a smile. His long, dark, hair hangs in his face as always but his smile is bright. “What brings you fellas back here? I thought you’d be halfway to Stanford by now.”

Dean’s cheeks flush as he rubs the back of his neck and looks at the floor.

“Dean wanted to play a new song for me,” Cas answers with a smile, oblivious to how deep Dean’s flush is becoming.

Lee raises a brow. “A new song? You holdin out on me buddy?” He reaches for one of the guitars sitting amongst the row of stands and crosses the strap over his chest.

Dean shakes his head. “Still working out the lyrics.”

Lee nods and strums his guitar idly. “Wanna run through it with me? I might be able to help.”

Dean shakes his head and grabs Cas’ hand. “Maybe later, we gotta get going.” Dean starts pulling Cas toward the door, leaving Cas no choice but to follow in his confusion.

“Good to see you, Lee!” Cas shouts before the door falls closed and Dean finally slows his pace. “What was that about?”

Dean rubs the back of his neck as he leads them through the halls to the outside world. “I’m not ready to share it with anyone.”

“But you…” Cas starts but Dean cuts him off.

“You’re different,” Dean finishes his thought. He pauses, taking in Castiel’s puzzled squint and tilted chin with a deep sigh. “It’s just, that song is for _you_.” He scrubs his hand over his face with a grimace. “I dunno if I want anyone else to hear it.”

Cas smiles softly, his heart somehow going even more soft for the beautiful and talented man in front of him. “You want it to be ours?”

Dean nods and chews his lip. “Yeah, I mean, All Our Own is ours too, but…”

“But this is something private?” Cas finishes Dean’s sentence with a raised brow and his smile grows when Dean nods. Cas tugs Dean closer and brings their noses together. “Thank you.”

Dean kisses his brow and laces their fingers tighter. “Anything for you, Sunshine.”

They walk out of the studio building hand in hand and Dean holds Baby’s door open for Cas without a word. They exchange a quick peck of a kiss before Cas slides in and Dean carefully shuts the door and hurries around to the other side.

“She likes you,” Dean says as he turns the key in the ignition and looks over to Cas.

Cas’ head tilts slightly as he stares. “Who?”

“Baby!” Dean strokes the dash lovingly. “No way you can look so good sitting there without her approval.”

Cas arches a brow and nods. “Uh-huh.”

The resulting eyeroll is nearly audible as Dean shifts into reverse and backs out of the parking spot. “Shuttup.”

Baby rolls out onto the street flawlessly, the black paint shimmering in the sun and nearly sparkling.

Cas watches Dean drive, his loose grip on the wheel and easy posture as he stares at the road ahead of them. Dean looks at home with the lazy smile on his face and his classic rock playing softly in the background. Cas breathes in deep, taking in the rich scent of well-aged leather and the faint whiff of Dean’s aftershave that lingers from the time he’s spent behind the wheel.

He can’t help his smile or the tears that threaten to well in the corners of his eyes, the sheer happiness expanding with nowhere to go. “I like her too,” he says after a few moments of silence.

Dean flashes him a pleased smile and reaches for his hand across the bench seat. Their fingers lace together in the middle, warm and comfortable as they settle in for the long drive.

\---

“Dean!” Sam’s voice cuts through the crowded waiting area of small steakhouse the instant they’re through the door.

“Sammy!” Dean calls out with a wide smile, abandoning Cas’ hand in favor of holdings his arms out for his brother.

Sam wraps his arms around Dean’s shoulders and Cas watches fondly as the brothers slap each other’s backs, ignoring the curious looks and occasional camera flash when they inevitably realize that this is a Winchester brother reunion.

“Good to see you, man,” Sam pulls back with a wide smile. “Castiel. Nice to finally meet you in person,” Sam says as he turns toward Cas with an extended hand that Cas immediately takes.

“Likewise,” Cas says easily as Sam’s hand envelopes his. Dean wasn’t kidding when he said his brother is part giant.

He has to tilt his chin up dramatically to meet Sam’s gaze and sees a mask of kindness in his slanted hazel eyes. That’s fair, Cas thinks, he doesn’t know Sam either. He does know Dean though, and Sam is important to him despite their rocky relationship.

From what Cas has heard, the brothers have been growing closer again over the last year since their father passed away.

Dean doesn’t talk about it much, but Cas knows enough to be aware of how John Winchester felt about his openly bisexual rock star of a son and how Sam Winchester felt about his brother defending the man after everything he did to them.

Somewhere along the way, Dean and Sam stopped talking and even though Dean sent him money for school, three years passed without them seeing each other. That streak was only broken by their father’s funeral.

Pride bubbles in his chest when he glances at Dean and notices the pleasure gleaming in those green eyes as he watches Sam shake Cas’ hand with a smile.

“Dean! Castiel!” A voice calls from behind them and they both turn at the same moment that Sam steps between them and the loud man with a camera draped around his neck. “I’m with California Home and Design, can I have a moment of your time?”

Cas’ brows furrow as he looks to Dean for confirmation and of course, Dean is already waving the reporter forward. Where do these guys even come from? At least this one doesn’t seem like the usual paparazzi, in that the camera around his neck stays lowered instead of taking a thousand photographs of their surprised faces.

“Mr. Winchester, it’s a pleasure to meet you. And you, Dr. Novak,” The man greets as he holds out his hand to Dean and then Castiel. “My name is Elijah Farrow, I’m a writer slash photographer for California Home and Design.”

Dean flashes his megawatt smile as Sam stands at his side with his thick arms folded over his chest.

Cas is sure that Sam could give Benny a run for his money if tested. He already has the glare down to a science.

“Nice to meet you, Eli, can I call you Eli?” Dean asks with a smile and waits for the man to nod. “But what does your magazine want with me?”

Elijah takes a deep breath and nods. “Normally, I’d contact your agent but then I saw you here and thought…” he trails off with a shrug. “I thought I might as well make contact in person.”

Dean nods for him to continue, his head tilted to the side as his fingers tighten in Castiel’s hand.

“I write showcase pieces that feature various homes. Some belonging to famous people and some that just have really fascinating architecture. I was wondering if you might consider allowing us into your home for a special feature in our magazine?” Eli talks quickly, seemingly determined to not waste Dean’s time and his nervousness shows in the way his thumb strokes the edge of his camera.

Dean’s brows furrows and his eyes narrow thoughtfully. “Why would you be interested in my little bungalow?” His nose wrinkles adorably and Cas can’t help his smile.

Why wouldn’t someone be interested in Dean’s home? It’s old but clearly well-kept and the entire home screams Dean from the well-worn floors to the guitars and classic car memorabilia scattered everywhere. Not to mention Dean is a big name that would surely be good for the magazine.

Eli smiles softly and nods. “Bungalows are classic Americana, paired with _you_ , I’m sure the spread would be very popular,” he says as he gestures at Dean and Castiel.

Dean rubs the back of his neck doubtfully and Cas feels his heart skip. He can’t be certain, but Dean seems rattled for once, out of his element and Cas feels a protective swell in his stomach.

“Do you have a business card?” Castiel asks before he can stop himself and Eli quickly scrambles for his pocket.

“Of course, please, feel free to think it over and call me if you have any questions.” Elijah hands the card over with a smile.

“Thank you,” Cas says, noting the way Dean is staring at him with wide eyes. “I’m sure you’ll understand that Dean will need time to think over your offer and discuss everything with his agent.”

“Yes, yes,” Eli nods, trying his best to hide his excitement over not being shot down immediately. “Thank you for your consideration.”

Cas smiles as he tucks the business card into his wallet. He’ll hand it over to Dean later, after his boyfriend picks his jaw up off the floor. “Thank you.” Cas holds his hand out to Eli again and the man wastes no time in taking it.

Thankfully, Dean’s mind catches up and he extends his hand with mumbled thanks. “Do…do you want a picture?” Dean asks, voice still unsure as he gestures to the camera.

Eli looks down and his eyes widen as if he had forgotten he had a camera strap draped over his neck. “I… yes. If you don’t mind?”

Dean smiles widely, back in his element as he wraps an arm around Cas’ back and stretches his other arm over Sam’s shoulders despite their height difference. “Not at all.”

Elijah steps back and lines up the shot, along with half a dozen other people still milling around them in the restaurant entrance, and just as Eli’s finger presses the shutter button, Dean turns his head and presses his lips to Cas’ cheek noisily.

Cas laughs at the wet kiss and his nose crinkles as he turns toward Dean without another thought.

The resulting photos show the two of them staring at each other with wide smiles and hearts in their eyes while Sam is rolling his even though his smile is genuine and dimpled. Dean scours social media for them as soon as they’re seated and saves several to his phone with a wide smile while Cas shakes his head in amusement.

“I still don’t think I’ll ever be used to people stopping you like that,” Sam says over the rim of his beer glass.

Dean shrugs. “I’m adorable, people love me.”

Sam snorts and shakes his head. “Not sure about that.”

An annoyed huff escapes Dean’s lips and he jerks his head at Cas. “Cas thinks I’m adorable.”

Sam takes another drink of his beer and shakes his head. “Cas doesn’t count.”

“What do you mean, Cas doesn’t count?” Dean protests playfully, smacking the palm of his hand against the tabletop.

Sam shrugs. “He’s dating _you_ , clearly he has terrible taste.”

Dean folds his arms over his chest as Cas watches, trying to decide if he should be offended or not. “He’s dating me because he _likes_ me, Sam. He wouldn’t like me if I wasn’t adorable.”

“I don’t like you, Dean,” Cas says with an arched brow as he folds his arms over his chest.

Dean’s jaw drops and he stares as Sam cackles and slaps Cas on the shoulder. “But, but…”

“I _love_ you.” Cas smiles and Dean clenches his jaw.

“Asshole,” Dean mutters as Sam breaks into a laugh. “It’s a good thing you’re pretty,” Dean grumbles and shakes his head before leaning in to press his lips to Cas’ cheek.

Somewhere behind them, the sound of a camera breaks through the din of the crowded restaurant but none of them care.

Not when they have good food, good beer, and even better company to focus on.

\---

\--Nearing midnight, in their hotel--

“The way you took charge with that magazine guy was so hot,” Dean mutters through warm kisses along the side of Castiel’s neck.

“Dean,” Cas complains, his words muffled and slurred through the foam filling his mouth. “M’ tryin to brush my teeth.”

Dean laughs and continues kissing his way from one bare shoulder to the other. “And the way you and Sam got along,” Dean says against Cas’ skin. “Made me so damn happy.”

Cas leans over to spit and rinse his mouth after he sets his toothbrush aside. “I like to see you happy.” He turns in Dean’s arms and leans closer with his hands resting on Dean’s hips.

Dean hums and leans into the gentle press of their lips. “Know what would make me happy right now?” He asks, waggling his brows with a boyish smirk.

Cas feels the front of his boxers tightening and he chews lip, imagining the many ways he could make Dean happy right now. “What?” He asks anyway, wanting to hear Dean say it.

“You, me, in the bed…” Dean starts as he leads Cas from the bathroom and flicks off the light.

“Yeah?” Cas questions, a little breathlessly as Dean’s calloused fingers slip under the band of his underwear to rub against the skin of his hip.

“Watching Dr. Sexy,” Dean finishes as he pulls away from the swat he knows is coming and darts around to the other side of the bed.

Cas stares, lips parted as his eyes narrow when Dean starts laughing. “You are an insufferable tease, Dean Winchester.”

Dean nearly howls with laughter as Cas stalks after him, grabbing a pillow as he skirts around the side of the bed. “Cas, Cas, come on, we can talk about this,” Dean pleads with a wide smile as he holds his hands in front of himself defensively.

Cas shakes his head. “I don’t think so, Dean,” Cas says flatly as he stalks toward his boyfriend. “You think you can kiss me all over while I’m _trying_ to get ready for bed, that you can get me all riled up without consequence?” Cas arches a demanding brow and has to bite his tongue to keep from cracking a smile at the way Dean backs away.

“What are you gonna do?” Dean asks as he blindly fumbles for another pillow.

“I’m going to take what I want from you,” Cas says as his fingers dig into the fluffy pillow still clutched in his hands. Dean has backed himself onto the bed, on his knees in the middle and still scooting away as Cas follows.

“And what’s that?” Dean breathes through his nose audibly, holding a pillow up as a shield.

Cas smirks and launches his attack, his pillow catching Dean in the shoulder before he has a chance to defend himself. “Victory.”

“Oh hell no,” Dean swings back with a grunt of effort and Cas nearly topples when his knees unbalance in the middle of the plush mattress. Dean takes advantage of Cas’ blunder and backs off the bed, swinging wildly as he goes.

Cas knees his way toward him with a laugh interrupted only by the thud of soft pillows against firm muscle as they dance around the suite. He quickly gains on Dean and manages to herd him into a corner where Dean’s only hope of mercy is to cower with his pillow shielding his head.

Cas gives him no quarter, dropping his pillow in favor of returning Dean’s assault from earlier this afternoon. His fingers find the space between Dean’s ribs easily and he uses every trick he can remember from his early days of being tortured by his brother.

Dean barks a laugh and his knees buckle but Cas follows him down as Dean thrashes and hunches in on himself.

“Do you yield?” Cas questions as he continues his assault with a wide smile.

Dean gasps for air between each laugh and he nods. “Can’t breathe!”

“Do you yield?” Cas asks again.

“Yes!” Dean shouts, voice full of laughter.

Cas drops to his knees and presses their foreheads together as Dean’s laughter slows in favor of heaving breaths. “I love you,” Cas whispers and Dean chuckles in disbelief.

“You’re an ass,” Dean wheezes with a wide smile. He stares at Cas with flushed cheeks and sparkling eyes as he reaches out to tweak Cas’ nipple.

“Ahh!” Cas cries out and falls on his ass in his haste to escape and Dean wastes no time climbing over him.

“Got ya!” Dean cries, victorious as he straddles Cas’ hips and pins his hands to the plush carpet.

Cas bucks his hips, his dick already showing interest in Dean’s weight on top of him. “You sure you want to watch Dr. Sexy?” He asks and chews his lip while he stares into Dean’s darkening eyes.

Dean swoops down and crashes their lips together, using his grip on Cas’ wrists to support his weight as he looms over him.

It isn’t long until Cas is pressing his tongue against Dean’s lips and sweeping inside his mouth with a breathy moan and flex of his hips.

“Got enough sexy right here,” Dean mutters against Cas’ skin as he trails kisses across Cas’ jaw and down the column of his throat.

Cas tilts his head back to give Dean more room and he fails spectacularly at holding back his whine of pleasure. “Dean,” he rasps as he struggles weakly against Dean’s grip as a thrill races through him. “Please.”

Dean hums thoughtfully. “What, sweetheart?” His fingers flex against Cas’ wrists and he places light kisses across Cas’ collar bone. “What do you want?”

Cas whines again and shifts his hips, fighting against the burning need that he hasn’t felt since he was first exploring his sexuality. “You.”

Dean hums again and resumes his trail of kisses as he skates his fingertips up Cas’ arms and over his shoulder to thumb at the arch of Cas’ cheek. “How do you want me?”

Cas’ heart flutters nervously and his stomach clenches as he works up the nerve to ask for what he suddenly knows he wants. He swallows hard, trying to force the words past his lips but all be can manage is a needy groan when Dean does something absolutely sinful with his tongue against the dip of his shoulder.

“Come on, sweetheart, tell me,” Dean says, his voice a mere whisper in Castiel’s ear. “You have to tell me or else we’re stopping right here.”

Cas whimpers and forces himself to take a deep breath. “I want…” he starts but his mouth suddenly goes dry and words refuse to come. He swallows around the lump in his throat and the nervous butterflies swarming in his stomach. Would Dean even want this?

“Babe,” Dean sits up and brushes his palms over Cas’ shoulders as he stares down at him. “What’s got you all twisted up?”

Cas pinches a frown and scrubs his hands over his face. “Sorry, I’m screwing this up.”

“Cas, no,” Dean says gently and pries Cas’ hands from his face. “Talk to me.” He shuffles to his feet and holds out his hand for Cas to take.

Cas lets Dean heave him to his feet with a soft grunt and meanders toward the bed without meeting his eyes. The mattress shifts when Dean settles next to him but he doesn’t touch, he simply gives Cas the time he needs to collect his thoughts.

Cas sucks in a deep breath and closes his eyes, steeling himself for the conversation he feels like he shouldn’t have to have. “I haven’t bottomed since I was 18,” he says under his breath.

Dean lets him sit in silence for another moment, waiting but when Cas doesn’t continue, Dean rests his hand on Cas’ boxer clad thigh and squeezes gently. “Okay,” he says. His voice betrays his confusion and Cas sighs as he shakes his head.

“I want you…in…inside me,” Cas eventually stammers without meeting Dean’s gaze.

A beat of silence passes where Cas’ heart races fearfully before Dean lets out a heavy breath. “Fuck,” Dean mutters as he scrubs a hand over his scruff. “I want that too.”

Cas turns to him with surprise. “You do?”

Dean nods. “Well, yeah. I mean, I love being fucked and your cock is amazing, but once in a while I like to pitch too.”

Cas narrows his eyes at Dean’s crude terminology but a smile makes his lips twitch regardless.

“You okay?” Dean nudges his shoulder. The mood is dampened but when Cas looks over, he sees nothing but calm understanding staring back at him.

He nods with a faint smile and leans in to press his lips to Dean’s ever so gently. “Very.”

“So you wanna?” Dean waggles his brows with a goofy smile and Cas laughs, full-bodied and bright.

“Take me to bed, Dean,” Cas says with a smile as he leans against Dean’s shoulder.

Dean’s fingers brace against the back of Cas’ neck to hold him in place as he kisses him long and deep until his mind goes blank and he forgets what he was so nervous about in the first place.

How could he be nervous when Dean is holding him so tenderly, kissing him so thoroughly?

Cas goes easily when Dean coaxes him to scoot back and center himself on the bed. “Let me take care of you,” Dean says softly as he dips his fingers under the waistband of Cas’ boxers and tugs them gently down his hips.

Cas chews his lip and sighs when Dean blankets him and strokes his fingers along Cas’ stubbled jaw before leaning in for a kiss so feather-light that Cas melts into the bed beneath him.

Dean takes his time, drawing one needy moan after another from Cas as he touches and tastes his fill. Dean’s fingers are magical as they dance over Cas’ skin, filling his heart with desire and building a tight coil of want low in his belly.

“Dean,” Cas pleads when the first of Dean’s slick fingers begin circling his entrance and he shifts his hips to press against the promise that Dean so temptingly offers.

“You want this?” Dean asks breathlessly, pressing just a little firmer against the tight furl of muscle.

Cas chews his lip and nods as he shifts downward, trying to get that one small part of Dean inside him.

Dean chuckles and settles him with a hand to the flat of his belly. “Uh-uh,” Dean chides. “Words. I need to know you’re sure.” Dean’s green eyes are dark and Cas can barely imagine how Dean isn’t simply taking what’s being offered and his cheeks heat at the thought of Dean’s demand.

Deep down, he knows he should be grateful for Dean’s insistence but right now, impatience is getting the better of him and he lets out a low groan of a whine and glares.

Dean pinches a smile at Cas’ pout and shakes his head. “Well, if you don’t want anything, then I guess we can just go to sleep…” he pulls his hand away and starts to scoot back as if to climb from the bed and make good on his threat.

“Dean!” Cas complains, staring in wide-eyed disbelief. “Are you going to fuck me or not?”

Dean smirks and arches a brow but stops with his hands resting on Cas’ spread thighs. “That depends.”

Cas huffs and rolls his eyes. “You are such as ass.”

Dean grins. “I’ve been told that more than once.”

Cas schools the small smile from his lips and hardens his gaze even as his pulse races nervously. “Dean, would you please be so kind as to put your penis inside my anus?”

Dean sputters and snorts as he tries to hold in his laugh and cover his mouth. “Jesus Cas,” he says, shaking his head as he crawls back over his boyfriend.

“You wanted words.” Cas arches a smug brow.

Dean shakes his head with a wide smile. “I suppose I did.” He leans down to press a filthy kiss to Cas’ lips and settles between his knees once again. He doesn’t tease this time when he presses a single finger to Cas’ hole, he pushes in slowly to the first knuckle as he lightly jacks Cas’ cock with his other hand.

Cas throws his head back and sucks in a deep breath through his nose at the first feeling of being breached, the sensation strange and unfamiliar but thrilling all the same. “Dean,” he gasps when Dean slides in just a little further and silences his gasp with a tender kiss.

“This okay?” Dean whispers into the scant space between them and Cas nods, not daring to put into words just how much he wants this. “Another?” Dean asks just as Cas feels the pressure of a second finger against his rim.

He keens as another finger joins the first, the burn just enough to remind him that he hasn’t done this in over a decade and his breath hitches as Dean plunges deeper, stretching him on his thick fingers. “More,” he croaks and nearly launches off the bed when Dean crooks his fingers.

“You like that, sweetheart?” Dean asks with a smirk as he does it again and again until Cas is a twitching mess below him.

Wet pressure burns behind his eyes as his back arches and he whimpers, needing more but Dean’s persistent touch is quickly robbing him of his ability to form words. He forces himself to nod and pushes himself back onto Dean’s fingers. “More.”

Dean twists his wrist ever so slightly and pushes in deeper. “You ready for me?”

Cas bites his lip and nods, forcing himself to open his eyes and meet Dean’s darkened gaze as the man slips his fingers free. “Want you.”

“Condom?” Dean asks, already glancing toward their luggage.

Cas shakes his head. “Just you,” he says, and he’s sure. They got themselves tested not long after they had sex for the first time and they mostly stopped using condoms weeks ago. He wants to feel Dean with nothing between them, he wants to feel every vein and ridge on Dean’s cock as he inches inside for the first time. He wants to feel every movement and feel the heat of Dean filling him up… he wants to feel everything.

Dean nods and sucks in a deep breath as he knees his way off the bed to strip off his boxers and slick his gorgeous cock before taking his place between Cas’ spread knees. “I want to see you.”

Cas nods and bends his knees, opening himself to Dean even as his cheeks heat with the awkwardness of this position but Dean’s gaze is hungry as he brushes his hands over Cas’ trembling thighs.

“Perfect,” Dean mutters as he inches closer and takes his cock in hand, lining himself up.

The first nudge of Dean’s cockhead against his opening has Cas gasping with surprise from the intensity of the blunt pressure and he throws his head back with a groan. Each glorious inch stretches him like never before and it isn’t long before a thin sheen of sweat breaks out across his chest and his breathing grows shaky.

“Feel so good,” Dean says with his eyes trained on where his dick is slowly disappearing, Cas stretched tight around him. “You okay?”

Cas nods and works his hips down onto Dean’s cock. The stretch is just on the good side of painful, the sharp burn lighting him up from the inside to make his heart race excitedly. “More,” he croaks as he wills himself to relax around the girth splitting him open.

Dean obliges and snaps his hips forward, burying himself deep enough to make Cas cry out with bliss at the sudden sensation.

“Harder,” Cas urges. For the life of him, he can’t remember why he ever thought he didn’t like this. The brush of Dean’s cock against his prostate, filling him up so perfectly and blanketing him so completely that all he can see and feel is _Dean_. Every nerve is firing with tingling need and every needy whimper that escapes his throat is a manifestation of just how _good_ Dean feels inside him. “Dean,” he says, his voice strangled as his fingers clutch at the skin of Dean’s back.

Dean sets a steady rhythm and his green eyes take in every one of Cas’ gasps and moans hungrily as their skin slaps together.

Cas’ mind goes blank and time ceases to exist, his world reduced down to the feeling of Dean massaging him from the inside out. Pressure builds low in his stomach, sharp and insistent and he keens when Dean shifts so that his thick cock presses against his prostate with each pass. Electricity skitters up his spine, pebbling his flesh and punching blissful moans from his lungs as he loses himself to Dean’s touch.

Above him, Dean pants and a thin sheen of sweat covers his shoulders and makes their chests stick when he leans down to kiss along the bolt of Castiel’s jaw and nuzzle at his cheek. His warm breath puffs against Castiel’s ear as he drives in harder, faster. Forcing everything beyond their bed from existence as Cas closes his eyes and throws his head back when the emotion in his heart threatens to spill from his eyes.

Cas barely suppresses a shiver as his balls draw tight. The faint friction that comes from his dick being trapped between their bodies is enough to send him hurtling toward climax and his breath seizes as he spills between them. “I love you, love you,” he murmurs on repeat, barely loud enough to be heard above the sound of Dean driving into him, chasing his release.

Dean silences his muttering with a deep kiss, teeth nipping at his lip before his tongue soothes away the sting as he buries himself as deep as he can manage and grinds against the swell of Cas’ ass. “Cas,” Dean whimpers as his cock swells and pulses. He shakes and trembles under Castiel’s touch, his back slick with sweat as he goes still and seals their lips together with whimpering need.

Cas sighs and holds Dean close, ignoring for now just how heavy his boyfriend is. The boundless affection swelling in his chest has him smiling as he strokes his fingers through Dean’s sweaty hair.

“I love you,” Dean says, his voice muffled by Cas’ shoulder under his cheek. His warm breath tickles Cas’ sweat-damp skin and sends a shiver up his spine as his smile grows.

“I love you too.” Cas scritches Dean’s scalp before trying and failing to suck in a deep breath. “Now get off of me, you’re heavy,” he says playfully as he shoves at Dean’s shoulder.

They both groan and wrinkle their noses when Dean’s softening cock pull free and Cas feels wetness oozing between his legs before Dean has even settled on his back next to him. “Ugh,” Cas shakes his head and grumbles. “I need to clean up.”

“That good, huh?” Dean turns his head to stare at him with a wide smile.

Cas meets his gaze and blinks, trying to clear his vision as he smiles sleepily. “It was okay.”

“Okay?” Dean arches his brows. “Just okay?”

Cas chews his lip to hold back his smile and nods against his pillow.

Dean huffs through his smile and shakes his head. “You are such an ass. Now I’m not so sure about filling up that jacuzzi and testing it out. I even brought bubble bath…” Dean trails off with a pout.

Cas gapes and his stomach flops. “Bubble bath?” His voice comes out high and soft, hopeful.

Dean shrugs. “Yeah, but if that was just okay then I guess we can just go to slee…”

Dean doesn’t have a chance to finish.

Cas ignores the mess between his legs and on his stomach in favor of shoving himself up and launching himself at Dean. He smothers his boyfriend in kisses while Dean squawks and squirms. “You’re the best I’ve ever had,” Cas says between kisses. “Forgot how good bottoming can feel.” He peppers kisses over Dean’s cheeks and across his brow. “I can’t wait to do that again.”

Dean throws his head back and laughs at Castiel’s bemused tone. “Now you just want me for my bubbles.”

Cas snuggles against Dean’s shoulder and holds back his grimace as the wetness between his cheeks grows. “Hmmm, yes. That’s it for sure.”

“Asshole.” Dean pushes his shoulder playfully.

“Go start my bubble bath, assbutt.” Cas rolls his eyes with a wide smile.

Dean breaks out in a deep laugh that shakes his whole body and the bed beneath them. “As you wish, Sunshine.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...first off... a songwriter I am not. I wanted to scream and cry when I was trying to invent lyrics for Dean to sing and eventually gave up. At least Cas thinks the song is pretty.
> 
> Second, the song Lee plays for them is More than Words by Extreme. I was searching for the sappiest love song I could find, playing clips of them on the couch next to my husband and that is the one he got upset when I stopped it after the first verse. I had to go back and let the whole song play while he hummed along and swayed his body to the music. I love my adorable dork, more than words can say.
> 
> Third, the whole thing with the bat? True story that happened to my husband and I when we were dating. Except we had a cat trying to capture the bat too, and a lofted bed five feet in the air. Great times.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, much love and thank you for reading. If you enjoyed this, I would love to hear from you.


End file.
